


Open case

by mmcxk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate universe - Mafia, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcxk/pseuds/mmcxk
Summary: When Clover met that handsome boy at his promotion celebration he didn't thought that he'll be part of his life soon.Qrow's already fed up with that precinct and the way they treated his family: But that doesn't stops him for getting the hots for the new lieutenant.Ace-Ops and Atlas military are cops. Team STRQ is part of a mafia. And things get hard for the lovers.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 31
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm doing this, but it's late and I'm weak.  
> I haven't beta read this, because writing porn in a third language it's already hard enough.  
> Well, hope y'all enjoy it  
> The chapters number may change xD

_ Lieutenant. _ The word still sounded quite foreign to Clover's ears. When the result of his exam came back and saw that he passed, he had a hard time believing it; but that day, several weeks later, it was being harder to not believe it.

The promotion’s celebration was taking place in a bar not far from the police station. They were all present: Harriet, Vine, Elm, Marrow, Winter, and even Captain Ironwood. It was a bit surreal. Especially since the alcohol kept running and seeing his boss drinking made him laugh.

"A toast to Lieutenant Ebi," said the captain, raising his glass between them. Soon around the table echoed the same words and some laughter. It was obvious that they all had a little too much to drink than they should. But hey, a celebration was a celebration.

With the passing hours their heads were getting lighter and the laughter was easier. That's when Ironwood and Schnee retired. As much as they were willing to go out with them for a while, they were still the bosses, and they behaved accordingly; although of course, now Clover had the same rank as her, so it was maybe time to start behaving accordingly.

When Elm yanked on his arm to lift him out of the chair and drag him to another bar, he knew that such behavior would have to wait at least another day.

"Now that the glanders are gone we can really have fun," she exclaimed as she walked out the door. The silence of the street surprised him for a moment, and it took a second to regain his balance with the change in environment and temperature.

The five of them followed chatting animatedly the way Elm led. Apparently she had discovered a new club and  _ had _ to show it to them. From the queue at the door Elm was not the only one who had discovered that bar.

When almost twenty eternal minutes later they managed to enter Clover could only be surprised by what he saw. They were greeted by a large ballroom in which it seemed impossible for anyone else to fit. It was surrounded by semicircular areas that contained tables and that could be closed with curtains, and at the back he saw a huge bar that took up all the wall.

"It's great!" Marrow exclaimed, making that face that made Clover think of a puppy. 

"Let's get something to drink!" because of the loud volume, it was not easy to fully hear what they were saying, but Harriet always knew how to make herself heard.

Another round of shots later all five were unrecognizable. Clover was sure that if someone who had been arrested by them saw them they would not realize who they were. Even Vine, the always calm and unflappable Vine, was dancing (well, swaying back and forth) with Elm.

"You guys are lovely," said Clover, his eyes fixed on the dance floor. "But I think I'm going to find another dance partner." The screams and whistles were swift, and Elm even yelled a 'Good luck!'

Laughing Clover finally stepped onto the dance floor. It had been a long time since he'd just gone out to have fun, most of his social interaction was limited to having dinner with the team on Fridays and then going home. So that was his night to go a little crazy and find some cute boy to take home.

Since his relationship with Luke ended, he hadn’t been up enough to go out on a date, but tonight, a night when everything was going well, it was clearly time to try again. 

The downside of being a guy looking for another? You have to be careful not to get too close to an uninterested one, it wouldn't be the first time Clover had seen himself in a fight over that.

The good? When you saw a boy who moved his hips the way that black-haired man was doing, you knew you had a chance there. 

Looking at him Clover realized that he was out of his league, that man could not be from Earth. But tonight he was feeling drunk and overconfident, so there he went.

When he got behind the black-haired man, he saw him look over his shoulder, but their gazes barely met for a second before he turned his back and pressed his body against his. His hands quickly found a suitable place on the slimmer's hips, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing him to lower his head a little.

"Hey," Clover said, pressing her lips to the other's ear.

The man smiled at him but didn't say anything, just kept letting himself be carried away by the rhythm of the music. Well, Clover was fine with that too. His hips were glued to the other's ass, and in the heat of the dancefloor he could feel the desire building up in his pants. That didn't seem to bother the other, but actually made him move more eagerly. When the song ended and he turned to look at him Clover was wishing he would let him kiss him.

However, he just brought his lips to his ear, "Come with me." Clover didn't hesitate for a second to follow him. He guided him through all the moving bodies to one of the booths, and closed the curtain behind them. "Sit down."

Clover wasn't entirely sure if that was an order or a suggestion, as the music was still very loud; but he took it as an order and sat down on one of the long sofas. There they were alone, and apparently the man did not think that anyone else was going to enter, because did not take a second to sit on top of him.

As much as Clover wanted to ask his name, his lips were claimed before he could ask, and there was no person in the world capable of resisting that kind of kiss. To the tongue that sought to know every corner of his mouth and to those teeth that claimed his lower lip as theirs. With a grunt of satisfaction he brought one of his hands to his hair, pulling it so he could get him closer.

The man was intoxicating, for lack of a better word. He could taste alcohol in his mouth and around him he could smell the smoke and sweat that came from being in a club. But much more than that he noticed the other man. The way he moved, his hands fiddling with the buttons of his shirt and his hips rotating against his to give both of them waves of pleasure.

Yes it was intoxicating. Very.

And between the alcohol and the man himself Clover had lost all his self-control.

Carefully, afraid of hurting him but unable to contain himself, he tugged at his hair, forcing him to throw his head back. He noticed more than heard the moan he let out when his lips found a new place on his neck. He was lowering them little by little, kiss by kiss and bite by bite in the direction of the chest.

Clover kept wanting more. It had been a long time since he'd been with another man, and even longer since he'd felt that way. So drawn, so completely unable to move a single millimeter away from the other.

"More ..." The word, that one word, only managed to drive him a little more insane, to leave him with a little less control. If he asked him in that tone, like that, he couldn't help but give it to him.

His lips were still glued to the other's skin, with each stroke of his tongue he could taste the other's salty sweat; and his hands went to his ass, massaging hard to bring him closer to him.

He was letting go, he was simply enjoying the company of another man as insisted Elm he had to do; He only came out of that state when he noticed the other's hands slipping between them to place themselves on his erection.

He pulled away with a jump, and elicited a sly smile from the other. "Are you okay, handsome?"

"We are in a public place." His voice sounded alien to him, too husky and barely audible under the music. He brought one of his hands to the opponent's wrist, to prevent him from moving it.

"That's what makes it better, huh?" he rubbed himself against him again, and for a moment Clover didn't care where they were. He needed to let himself be lost in the other, to be consumed by the fire that shone in his eyes.

"No, no. It- is illegal." The look he gave at the word, the light that for an instant shone in his eyes, didn’t make him feel entirely comfortable; but he couldn't think long enough to notice that. "I live near here, and I'm sure we can have a good time there too, okay?"

"Your house? Sounds tempting. But that's giving a lot and I'm not sure you can handle me." That sounded like a challenge.

Clover was sure it was a challenge, and he was willing to overcome it. He easily stood up without letting go of the other. "I can take much more than you would think, unless it scares you."  
His wicked and playful smile completely disarmed Clover, who almost fell on his ass. "Ok, handsome. See if you can put your money where your mouth is. "

"Oh, my mouth is going to be in a lot of places, yes." With a sly smile and a playful wink, he put the other down on the floor and walked with him to the exit of the booth. "By the way, your name?"

"Qrow," he replied after a couple of seconds. Okay, of course that couldn't be a real name, but it wasn't that weird to give a nickname to a random guy you picked at a bar. "Yours?"

"Clover," he said simply. He didn't have the time or desire to invent one at the time. When they came out from behind the curtain, he searched with his eyes where he had left his friends. "I have to go get my jacket." 

Qrow glanced in the same direction for a moment, but quickly released his guiding hand and headed for the door. "I'll wait for you outside. Don't make me wait too long, I get bored easily. "  
He made his way to his friends without being aware of where he was going, with his mind fixed only on the man waiting for him at the door. When he arrived with them, they greeted him with laughter, which only increased when he told them he was leaving.

Elm, who always felt the need to stand out, yelled "Get some, Lieutenant!" and raised laughter and whistles from the others. He was out of there in a hurry, a part of him fearing that Qrow had actually left.

He didn't do it.

Standing to one side of the door, he waited for him, smoking with his gaze fixed on his phone. He approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him but really wanting to jump on him at the same time. When he was a couple of steps away from him he raised his head, smiling at him behind a puff of smoke. "Ready?"

He didn't even bother to answer him, he took one of his hands and pulled him until their chests were against each other and he stole a kiss. "Yeah."  
"I have my motorcycle there, do you dare to ride?"

“You are drunk, Qrow. I don't think it's a good idea. And it's only a couple blocks away."

"You are very correct for the way you rubbed against me in there." He rolled his eyes with a playful smile, but finally agreed.

The walk home seemed endless, and he soon regretted not having accepted the offer of the motorcycle ride. At least that way he could go with his arms around the other one.

When they got home, Clover was a single second away from not being able to take it anymore. He opened the door, and only had time to hang up his jacket before Qrow jumped on him again. Their lips met without problem, and in the darkness of the apartment he was moving back in the direction of his bedroom. If they didn't stumble upon anything, it was just luck.

In his room, he finally managed to remove the other's shirt, and let it fall to the floor in a wrinkled ball. Qrow fell too, but in his case was on his back on the bed, with Clover following just a second later.

His skin was addictive, the feeling, the muscles that revealed themself with each touch, and the pair of scars that he noticed under his lips. That last thing made him want to ask, but much more he wanted to get other things, so he ignored it.

With just a couple of gestures from the other his shirt was open, and immediately he disposed of it with a gesture and his hands flew to Qrow's belt, unbuttoning it with ease. "Gym fan, right?" His eyes were fixed on his arms, and he couldn't help but smile at that. He would admit that he was very proud of his training routine.

"A little yes," he replied with a sly smile, flexing one of his arms in the process.

"Showoff," the other muttered in amusement.

Clover laughed a little, but the fun quickly passed. With Qrow lying like this on his bed, he had other, much more important, things to do. At last he got rid of what few clothes he had left, tossing them to some indeterminate point in the room. Now there was not an inch of cloth left to hide behind, and for that Clover was eternally grateful; it would have to be illegal to have that body and cover it up.

He was leaving kisses and light bites on his chest, letting his mouth and tongue know every inch of the other's skin. He allowed himself to play with his nipples for a brief time, but with a different goal in mind. Without him having to tell him, Qrow spread his legs even further, allowing him a larger and more comfortable space to work.

He began with soft kisses down his calves, dragging his tongue inch by inch toward the area where he knew the other wanted him. But every time he got close enough to touch him he turned his head away and switched legs.

He was able to do that up to three times before Qrow got fed up with him. He brought his hand up to his brown hair and with a groan pulled him closer to his erection.

"Eager, aren't we?" Clover said with a sly smile. He did not allow time for the other to respond, instead eliciting a moan caused by his tongue, which ran the entire length of the other until it stopped at the tip.

From that moment on, for Clover, everything was letting go. He carefully pumped his head up and down, running his tongue down the entire length and leaving kisses on the tip each time he parted his lips. In no time he brought his hand down as well, and firmly grasped the base of his erection. When the other finally finished, he did so with a groan that echoed through the room and into Clover's mouth, who wiped away the remains of saliva with the back of his hand.

He jumped to his feet, and opened the drawer of his nightstand. From inside he took out a bottle of lubricant and a condom, which he carefully placed next to the black-haired man. "Are you capable for a second round?" With a clang he dislodged his belt, and his pants and boxers fell on the floor.

"Aha," apparently Qrow wasn't quite able to form words, or at least didn't want to; but he had gotten an affirmative answer. So he returned to his place between his legs.

Grooming a lover, making sure his hole was ready for his cock, was one of Clover's favorite parts. Each finger was accompanied by new kisses and caresses; each movement, of words whispered against his ear. By the way he squirmed on the bed it didn’t seem to him that Qrow was liking that part as much.

He allowed himself to enjoy it just enough not to provoke him too much, and finally put on the condom and positioned himself to enter him. With the first movement Clover already realized that he was sold. The pressure, Qrow's legs around his hips and the nails that had dug into his arms were indicators that it was going to be much faster and more frantic than he planned; but that also had its appeal and its good side. It was surprising and wonderful how easily they found a rhythm that they could both easily follow.

One wonderful thing about Qrow that he discovered at the time: he was very vocal in bed. Every little movement earned him a groan or grunt that was doing wonders for his nervous system; and he was about to finish when a cry somewhat louder than the others came out of him. Apparently he had found his prostate.

Between moans and with accelerated breaths, the two finished, almost simultaneously. Qrow's semen staining his chest white. Luckily Clover had no hair for it to get stuck to. "Wow," the raven muttered when he came out of it.

"Wow, indeed," Clover replied, walking to the bathroom. There he quickly rinsed his mouth and grabbed a couple of towels to clean up the mess they'd made.

When he returned he found Qrow already asleep, and seeing him like that he could only smile. He wasn't usually a big fan of letting complete strangers spend the night in his bed, but he was willing to make an exception. Careful not to disturb him, he cleaned him up and put on clean underpants.

After doing the same, he lay down next to him and wrapped his hand around his waist. 

Qrow was intoxicating, and he couldn't not spend the night snuggled up next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Qrow time. Just some setting for the plot and a little insight into his "job".

Qrow didn't know what an alarm was, he admitted it. He always slept as late as he could, and the only thing that interrupted his sleep were annoying calls from work, his friends or colleagues.

That’s why he had such a bad time when that day an insistent and annoying beep disturbed his peaceful sleep.

It took him more than a second to understand where he was. He was in a bed, lying next to a stranger who at that moment separated his arms from him. There was barely any light, which was why he was having an even harder time understanding why an alarm was going off.

Beside him the man, Clover if his dull mind wasn't lying to him, jumped up and disappeared through a doorway muttering a pained "Shit."

He didn't need to remember to know what had happened there, but he really wanted to after seeing that back disappear into what looked like a bathroom from the bed. Still in bed he stretched out, trying to get his stiff limbs moving. He hadn't moved an inch when Clover reappeared, flipping on the light to rush to the closet.

“Sorry to be that rude, but you have to go. I have to go to work."

"What kind of shitty job starts before dawn?" he murmured, thanking the heavens that his 'job' was rather nocturnal. With a grunt he rolled to the edge of the bed and straightened. When he sat down, he could feel some discomfort, no doubt the brown man's fault. At that moment the image of the other placed between his legs returned to his mind, leaving kisses on his ear and preparing him with his fingers. Qrow also remembered how little he had liked that at the time, when he just wanted to be fucked directly. 

From the foot of the bed his pants came flying and slammed against his face causing Clover to laugh. "Come on, sleeping beauty."

"Jerk," he replied, finally getting dressed. Before he had finished the other one had already left the room. Qrow wasted no time in following him.

The normal thing for him would have been to gossip around, to see what he could find there and what he could deduce from his host; but he was too tired for that. He was sure he hadn't slept more than a few hours.

Outside in the kitchen was Clover with a thermos of coffee in hand and looking clearly a thousand times better than Qrow. "Have you collected all your things?" He asked, walking towards the door.

“Won't you even offer me coffee? Or a drink? " He replied, although he did not hesitate to follow him, he was not going to impose his presence in the house of a boy who, although he had seen him naked and writhing with pleasure, was still a stranger.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to change the alarm clock and I'm going to be late." From next to the door he took his jacket and some keys that were next to it. Seeing that Qrow did not move, but was merely watching him amused, he took his hand and pulled him to force him out.

"You are a true gentleman," he ironized as the other closed the door.

"You weren't that interested in knights in shiny armor last night," he replied, winking at him. "I owe you that coffee," he added as they descended the stairs and ran out the door of his portal. "Next time."

_Next time._

Truth is: Qrow was not very keen on seeing the boys he chose in bars more than once, twice if he happened to run into them again while he was drunk. Yet for the first time he found himself wishing a second time would actually come. If the memories that were returning from the night before were telling the truth, it was certainly enough to consider it.

What was not fully considered was that contacting him was going to be difficult; especially since Clover got into his car with one last wink to him and disappeared down the street before giving him his number or something. Sure he knew where he lived, but it hadn't been _so_ wonderful as to harass him in his own home. He was supposed to keep a low profile in front of the police.

With a disappointed sigh, he headed in the opposite direction to go to the club of the night before to retrieve his motorcycle. From there the road to his house was short, especially if, like him, you knew in which streets you could skip the speed limits and in which you could not. By the time he walked through the door and got rid of his clothes, it didn't take him fifteen minutes to fall asleep again in his own bed; still dressed in a pair of boxers that were definitely not his.

The next time he woke up, he did so at a much more normal time. Light came into his room through a small opening in the curtains and he was getting hungry. First of all, he needed to shower. He hadn't done it the night before after sleeping with Clover and he hadn't done it when he got home. Now, still covered in a thin layer of sweat, he deeply regretted it.

He stood briefly in front of the mirror, looking with curiosity and a smile at the marks that covered his body. Each one of them reminded him of the bites that Clover had left on his skin, the dragging of nails with which he had tempted his legs. Each mark whispered to him all the caresses the brunette had left on his body and that had been answered with a moan on his part.

He had definitely gone home with the right guy the night before.

A shower and a change of clothes later he decided it was time to start the day.

From his closet, from the safe that was hidden behind a false end, he took out his _other_ phone, the one for 'work', and set out to check the messages with a coffee in hand.

He had several from Tai, commenting on some customs papers that they had to forge; and a couple of Raven's where she was basically just complaining about how much she was doing alone, like always.

First thing's first. He sent a message to Tai telling him to meet him at his house and they could take care of the papers there. Then he gathered all his patience and dialed his sister's number.

“About time. It's three in the afternoon, Qrow. I was beginning to believe that I had finally gotten rid of you."

“Always so lovely, little sister. Tell me. What happened now?"

“Lawrence happened. The fool lost one of last night's shipments. It's going to cost us thousands of dollars and on top of that, it's going to alert the police. In the worst of times, too. "

"I still don't understand why you don't do something with that asshole," Qrow put the phone on the table, selecting the speaker option, and began jotting things down in a notebook. “As long as the rest of the shipment is fine and they cannot follow our tracks, nothing happens. It is an affordable cost. I'll send one of my boys to the port to investigate there. For now, leave this to me. And why is it the worst time? "

“Those buffoons at station 28 have promoted a new lieutenant. At least he's an outsider so I don't think he knows much about what happens in the city, but more people are always dangerous. "

  
"Has the ice queen a new competitor? This is going to be fun. "

  
"Qrow, focus."

"Ok, Ok. What’s his name? Have you investigated him yet? "

"Lieutenant Ebi. Sum’s checking his life as we speak. "

"Good. If you discover something let me know. "

"Will you answer the phone this time?" The sting in her voice made Qrow smile, who always found it amusing to tease his sister.

"You know that I won’t. I don't get my phone with me outside. "

"And where were you last night? Tai told me that you went down to the new bar to talk to the owner."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that last part. "

"Seriously? Why am I still counting on you for these things? You are unable to go to a bar and not get drunk and end up seducing some poor boy. "

“Hey, this time he came to me. And if you had seen him you too would have forgotten about any shitty mission you had to do. "

"I hope at least the sex was worth it."

"It was. It was a great-not-to-forget fuck, sis. " At that moment the main door opened, giving way to Tai. Who just looked towards Qrow with a face of really not wanting to hear a single word about it.

“Gross, Qrow. I really don't want to know anything about your sex life. "

“Don't worry, your boyfriend just arrived and we have things to do. But hey, between one thing and another, I'll tell him about it so that he gets a little inspiration. "

"If you do, I swear I'll shoot you," the blonde intervened, sitting down on another of the stools in his kitchen.

"Please shoot him even if he doesn't tell you."

"Bye, Rae." Before either of the other two could say anything else, he ended the call and locked the phone.

“I see you had a great time last night. I hope it was worth ignoring me.” Tai was saying it as a complaint, but by the way he looked at the marks on his neck they both knew he was actually being sincere.

"Definitely. Now, what’s with this?. "

The rest of the afternoon passed quite calmly. Between the two of them, they found a 'legal' way for the shipment to cross customs and prepared all the papers. And when Tai left almost at dinner time, Qrow just went back to bed. For the first time in weeks that night he didn't feel like going out, and it might have something to do with the feeling of warmth he'd had since that morning, when he saw Clover's ass disappear through the bathroom door. 

He was going to really regret not getting his number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with a new chapter because I have negative points in self control and didn't had class today.  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it!

As soon as the car started Clover began to insult herself mentally.

Next time? What next fucking time if you didn't even get his number? But he really didn't have time to go back and fix that. He was supposed to be at the police station in less than fifteen minutes, and with good luck the ride was twenty.

When he finally arrived, he did so with a smile and just in time. Sometimes he forgot how lucky he could be. As he always did, he was one of the first to arrive, and that’s why he was able to go to the small kitchen they had to find an aspirin and another coffee, one alone was not nearly enough to last all day.

"Hello!" Elm's scream almost made him cry, and he nearly dropped the mug on the floor. His head hurt too much to hold that volume all day. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Please don't yell," he begged, putting a hand to his head. “It was a good night, yes. And there the conversation ends. "

"Don't be like that, lieutenant!" She exclaimed following him back to the meeting room. Clover didn't bother to listen to her, instead reading the new reports. “I want some of that juicy gossip. It's been a long time since we had yours."

He didn't even need to think of an excuse when Harriet came in the door with a pissed off face and Vine came right behind her. “Elm, turn off the horn. Please."

"Well, tell him to drop the gossip! I'll shut up when he does. "  
“Sit down and prepare for the day. I still have a couple of things to prepare."

It was true. He had to read all the reports from the night shift and assign the new cases. Looking at the pile of papers on his desk, he regretted a little asking for the promotion, but there was little he could do now. With a resigned sigh, he opened the first folder and began to read: bar fight. 

Of course it had to be a bar fight. 

Not like Clover was already having a hard time trying to forget his own night at a bar. He couldn't obsess over it, it had just been one night with a stranger. But even though he knew that, forgetting was being much more harder than it should have. He felt frustrated and a little, just a little, aroused as he remembered the feel of his skin. He could still feel every single bite of his lips, and he still felt a little intoxicated by his scent. That smell that had been accentuating as it descended towards his-

No! Clover, no. Focus. You can't get an erection in the middle of the police station. Especially just before your first briefing as a lieutenant.

It only remained to finish the paperwork. So he put that folder in a pile and picked up the next one: drunk and disorderly. A woman who had started dancing in the middle of a street blocking traffic.

It took him about half an hour to read all the reports and divide them into three piles: finished, pending paperwork, and open. Now it was the difficult part, to see what he assigned to each one of his team. That took almost another half hour. So by the time he was over, the station was beginning to come alive.

"Good morning, lieutenant." Standing in front of his desk out of nowhere appeared Ironwood, with a friendly smile and another stack of folders. Clover may have almost cried a little seeing that.

"Good morning, captain," he replied, rising from the table. "You need something?"

"Yes. I don't think the message has reached you, but the lieutenants have to meet with me first to organize the cases and the day. I understand that it is your first day and that maybe you are still somewhat- lost in last night's celebration. So for today I will let it pass. But tomorrow without fail, understood? "

The meetings. Sure. Winter had mentioned it to him when she had informed him of his new obligations. But with that little sleep he had, the hangover and the perennial memory of Qrow had completely worn off. "Yes captain. I'm sorry."

His superior's eyes were fixed on his desk, curiously studying the piles of folders. “I see that at least you have had time to organize your part. Today, as an exceptional event, you will give the meeting with Schnee so that she can take care of what we have discussed. Starting tomorrow, you will take care of yourself, since she is going to run the second floor. "

"All right, sir. Thanks."

The two of them went together to the meeting room, where the team, of which he had been a part until the night before, was already waiting for them sitting down and looking as hungover as he was. At least in that sense they were still a team. They suffered together.

"Good morning," he began, positioning himself in front of all of them, with Winter at his side. “There have been several reports to complete last night. Vine, I want you to take care of it. And a lady came to file a burglary lawsuit, Harriet I want you and Marrow to take care of that. " 

He continued to report on everything for a while, assigning tasks to each one and then listening to Winter when she did the same with her part. That was fine, he felt much more comfortable directing than he thought possible. And not just because he had earned it. But because with so many things in mind there was no room for distractions. Not for red eyes that were definitely not human, neither for Qrow long legs.

Up there, with all his colleagues attentive to every word, only work was possible. And he was grateful for it.

That gave him the idea of how to endure the whole day: work and work more when that is over. He couldn't be distracted by memories of the night before if he didn't have the time to do so. It was certainly an infallible plan. At least until Elm. "I find it outrageous that you are not telling me anything."

"I'm sure you have an open case that needs a lot more attention than I do."

She ignored him. With a frown she sat in the chair next to his desk and glared at him. "Give. Me. The. Gossip. How was it?"

"I'm not going to give you information about my sex life, Elm."

"I am your best friend. Don't deny it because we both know it’s true. If you don't tell me, who are you going to tell? "

Was Elm her best friend? Actually yes. Since moving, he hadn't had much time to make friends between work and his relationship. Now, after Luke had left him, his social life was officially limited to work. And it was awful.

"Nobody, Elm. I'm not going to tell anyone."

“You are a bore. Let's go. You don't have to go into much detail. Just tell me how was it, and if you're going to see him again. "

She wasn't leaving until she got an answer. If Elm stood out for something, it was because of how stubborn she was. So Clover ended up replying with a sigh: “It was good. Very good. But no, I won't see him again." Although not because I don't want to, he added in his head.

"At least you had a good night," she commented with a smile.

"At least I had a good night," he repeated rolling his eyes. “And you have an answer. So work. "

"Ok, Ok. I liked you better as a partner,” she joked, sticking out her tongue. 

After that his day was pretty uninteresting. He kept working until the end of his shift without even taking a break. Between not wanting to have free time to think and actually needing to reorganize and find a new system that would work in his new position, he didn't have a second to waste.

When he came home that night, exhausted and not wanting to eat dinner before crawling into bed, he realized for the first time how much it bothered him not having Qrow's number. He had been ignoring the sensation all day thanks to work and willpower; but standing at the door of his room, with the unmade bed mocking him, the feeling of warmth returned to him.

He threw the sheets into a corner, didn't have the will to start with the washing machine, and he changed them for clean ones. He lay down on the bed and a part of him regretted it the moment he did. The memories of the previous night came back stronger if possible and the need to hug Qrow again, to feel his skin against his, increased.

He was screwed. Very screwed up.

He was completely caught up with a boy whose real name he didn't even know. Marvelous.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Every day he buried himself in work and every night he spent it thinking about red eyes and the taste of alcohol. Two days later, when Friday arrived, he was about to throw it all up and go back to the bar and pray that Qrow was there.

Luckily Elm was able to stop him before doing anything too pathetic. Like every Friday, his group went out to dinner at a restaurant near the police station. It was a tradition they established after Harriet and Vine's birthdays, which coincidentally happened on two consecutive Fridays.

Saturday was too long a day. He spent it all filling out reports and organizing the files for the next week, since he was off on Sunday. Or so he believed.

When on Sunday, almost at night when he was already in his pajamas and ready to go to bed, one of the secretaries called him, he wanted to shoot himself. There was an altercation in a bar, luckily not far from his house, and it was his patrol that had responded, so he had to go too.

Marvelous.

At the door he met Marrow, who had just arrived. Together they entered the bar and Clover was about to cry from what she saw. Most of the clientele were glued to the walls, some of them had even knocked down tables.

The weird thing wasn't that, no. The really weird thing was that in the center of the room along with two men, one of whom was lying on the floor, was Qrow. As in all his dreams that week, he had tousled hair and a sly smile.

"Stay!" Marrow yelled, taking a step forward. "Put your hands up!"

Slowly the two remaining men did so, and the one who was lying on the ground stretched them over his head. Enough for him. When they turned to them, he saw that the other man's lip was bleeding. 

Beside him Marrow turned to look at him, but Clover was unable to take his eyes off Qrow, who seemed to have recognized him and was looking at him strangely. "Lieutenant?"

Sure, work. He shook his head and advanced toward the three men, taking out his handcuffs. "You are all three under arrest." said Clover, turning Qrow to handcuff him, and reciting his rights at the same time. Beside him Marrow was doing the same to the other man, and within seconds Harriet arrived to take care of the third, who looked like he had a slight concussion from the way he swayed.

"Good evening, agent." Qrow's whisper, the way he lowered his voice to basically an amused growl, did something to Clover's stomach. He found breathing a little harder.

"Take those two to the paramedics and then come back to question the owner and the witnesses." His hand was still holding Qrow's arm firmly, and he merely guided him away himself.

“It's not nice that you ignore me like this. After how you ditched me on Tuesday, I already assumed you were not a gentleman, but this is going too far. You can apologize though. "

"Watch the step," he replied, when they took their first steps out of the bar. He walked with him to his car and opened the back door to put Qrow in. Before he could, Qrow took a step closer to him, ending almost chest against chest and looked at him in amusement when Clover basically jumped back.

"I remember you have very good ways for apologizing," he said, continuing with his previous comment. "With how talented your mouth was, I don't think it would cost you much."

"Get in the car."

Qrow's smile grew a little wider if possible, and he took another step towards Clover. It took all his willpower not to back again. "You know? I actually like men a bit dominant and I would never refuse being handcuffed, but a dinner first would have been nice,  _ lieutenant _ . "

"Get in the car before I have to force you."

"Please force me." Resisting those eyes was not easy. In fact it was one of the hardest tests of his life. “Besides, you haven't patted me down yet. And that's a shame. "

He was about to. He was already stepping forward to do so, or at least something similar that also involved stroking Qrow's entire body. But then he heard Elm's laugh and froze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again. I've just written this chapter and half the next in a class.  
> Good side: the professor actually thinks I'm super into the class and now likes me. Bad side: I don't even know what she said and I'm super lost. And on top of that, a classmate then asked me for my notes. So I'm just gonna go die of shame :)  
> Anyway, here you go. Hope y'all like it

Short summary of Qrow's night: he was screwed.

A bar fight wasn't a bad thing. Especially since that could not even be called a fight, since he had not struck a single punch. Being arrested wasn't such a bad thing either. He was going to go home that night at most with a fine.

No, the problem was not what had happened  _ that _ night. The problem came from ‘his obsession for the week’, as Tai called it.

It was there.  _ He was there _ . And he was an officer. Some fucking sexy cop who had him pinned on the spot with those teal eyes. It’s only a possibility that Qrow had fantasized a time or two with those eyes during the week. Just a possibility. Now, while being arrested by him, he could only wish that those handcuffs served another purpose.

When Clover took him out,  _ alone _ , he really had a small hope of getting something from him. In fact, it didn't take long for him to tempt Clover enough for him to get closer, desire clouding his eyes. But of course, things couldn't go well for Qrow, no.

When someone laughed and Clover backed off from it, Qrow vowed that he was going to hate that person forever and ever, whoever it was. Seeing that it was in fact another officer, he reaffirmed in that promise.

"Arresting drunks it’s always fun," she commented, moving closer to them. "Even more if they’re handsome."

"Elm, go inside and help with the testimonials." She made a face that showed she didn't like that idea, but ended up obeying without another word. Although she did give them a funny look.

Clover was looking at him too, but certainly not with amusement. They were close enough that Qrow could see how dilated his pupils were and how quickly they moved from his eyes to his lips. It took him several seconds to speak, and when he did, it made him smile. "Spread your legs."

"We're finally going to start having fun, huh?" He said, doing what he asked.

"I'm going to pat you down and you're going to shut up."

"Okay, okay," he said with a smile. "Just make sure you don't forget any part. I don't want you to end up having any problems."

To be honest, he was the one who had the problem in the end. Clover may have done it in a very professional way, he didn't want to say anything with his hands gently caressing every part of his body. But for Qrow it was more than that. Each touch sent a signal to every nerve in his body, a warm, electric sensation that settled in his belly. Maybe his breathing quickened a bit. And he was fully aware of Clover's scent. That same smell he remembered from his sheets.

When he finished and stood up again just a step away from him, Qrow had not finished assimilating what had happened. Clover kept looking at him the same. He kept standing a little closer than necessary. And was still with his hand resting on his arm. It wasn't intimate, he didn't mean anything by that. Of that Qrow was sure. But that didn't prevent the sensation of heat spreading from that point or the way his chest was feeling heavy.

Stop! He told himself. You can’t. He is a police officer. A lieutenant. Repeat that to yourself until you realize it, Qrow. Annoying him is fine. Even playing a little mind game it’s okay. But don't let him get to you like that. It’s dangerous.

He couldn't even hear the other's words as he gently pushed him toward the still-open car door. Nor did he need to know what he wanted when he saw his lips move. He let Clover help him sit down. And if you asked Qrow, he would say that he had left a caress on his hair when he pulled away. But he couldn't be sure if it was real or just his mind hoping for something more.

To say that the journey was tense is an euphemism of abysmal proportions. 

Clover drove in silence, and Qrow was too busy trying to calm down to say anything. He knew he was going to sleep at his house that night, that there was no way he would even end up with charges of anything. His real problem now was the same one he'd had all week: getting over Clover. 

Only now he had to do it with a little more effort

Every single step from the car to the police station was hard for him. Especially since Clover was still holding his arm and walking much closer than necessary. He only released him when they reached his desk and made Qrow sit in an uncomfortable chair next to it.

Clover turned on his computer and made him wait in silence while he opened a new document to begin taking his statement. When he finally asked the first question, Qrow already believed that he was going to die there of old age. "Name?"

That made him raise his eyebrows in amusement. “You’ve been using it all night. And I'm sure you moaned it once or twice the other day. I think you have an idea."

He chose to ignore his words, at least chose not to respond to them. But he saw Clover needing to take a deep breath before saying anything. "Qrow’s a real name?" 

"Yes. My parents were assholes, what can I do? "

"Surname, then."

"Branwen," he said after a second of hesitation. He wanted to know how the new lieutenant would react to the mention of his last name. How will he react to the fact he had slept with a Branwen, with a top-tier member of the city’s biggest crime family. Qorw was quite disappointed when he didn't even blink. It was not possible that a lieutenant of the 28 didn’t know who he was. "Now I want to call my lawyer."

That did surprise him a bit. At least he got a reaction from him. “This is not an interrogation, Qrow. I just want your statement. Is it really necessary?"

"It's part of my rights, isn't it?" In the end the other nodded, he knew he was right. And handed him his own desk phone. Then he got up and walked a few steps to get away and give him some privacy. A terrible move, if you ask Qrow.

From memory he dialed Tai's number and quietly snooped around the table. There were several folders, but with only reading the codes on the covers he didn't know what they were for.

"Hello?" Tai sounded tired and a little confused. He probably just got him out of bed and he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"I need you to come to 28," he said simply as he continued his investigation. There were no photos of any kind.

"I'm gonna kill you," Tai replied. But he could hear how he got up and commented that he had to come to get him out of jail.

"What have you done now, asshole?" Qrow rolled his eyes when he heard Raven’s words. He didn't understand how his sister could always be so nice.

"Nothing. Two imbeciles tried to hit me in a bar and hurt themselves. Tell your boyfriend to hurry up and come get me out of here."

"I'm so tempted not to. You could use a night behind bars."

On the other side there was a bit of commotion and apparently the phone changed hands again, because soon he heard Summer's voice. "He's going to go. But I’m mad about it. It was our night for date and movies."

"I'll make it up for you. Promise. I'll even take the girls next weekend so that you can have privacy."

That caught Summer's attention, who thought about the answer for a second. "All weekend?"

"All weekend," he repeated, nodding even though she didn't see him.

"Ok. Deal. Tai," she said, putting the phone away, probably to give it back to its owner, "take the bike."

The call ended at that point. But Qrow held the device to his ear for a couple more seconds. From his position he couldn’t see the screen and on the table there were not many more things to look at, but he wanted to make sure of it.

When he finally hung up Clover was back at his side in a second. "Since you called, I suppose you want to wait for his arrival to continue."

"With the questions, yes. But I'm not going to say no to other entertainment."

"Let's see if it’s clear to me. You're under arrest, in a police station, and your best idea is to try to hook up with the officer?"

“This may surprise you, but I didn't actually mean that by entertainment. Although if you want to take me to a secluded area and whatever comes up, I'm not going to say no to you," he said laughing. “But I was referring to a game. You dare?"

“I don't know why this gives me a bad feeling. But hey, go ahead. What game?"

"Let's play detectives." Just because of the face he put on it, the comment was worth it. He knew he was going to refuse, so he didn't give him time to do it. "I’ll start. Let's see. You are a single child."

"Okay. Why?" Much to his regret Clover couldn't help but smile, and Qrow did so with him.

"Photos. The lack of them, rather. You have neither here nor at home. "  
"Maybe I have a bad relationship with them."

"C’mon, even if your siblings were serial killers, you would have at least one photo of them."

"Okay, you're right. I don’t have siblings. But that’s stupid. My turn?" Qrow didn't expect him to actually play along. That was a bit dangerous, but he wasn't going to deny at this point in life that he was in danger more than he should. So he gestured for Clover to continue speaking. "This is not the first time you have been arrested."

“I'm sure you have my file open. I don't know why that’s a discovery. "

“However,” he continued as if Qrow hadn't interrupted him, “they have never been formal charges against you. Why is that? "

Qrow should have known. Of course he wasn't going to play the same game as him. This new lieutenant was not the least bit stupid. "You have not understood the game."

"Or you haven't understood what the job of a detective is," he replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to continue since you don't take it seriously. Your parents were very strict. " He didn't even reply, but simply raised a brow amused. “There are no photos of them either, and you are too young for your position. It’s obvious that as a child you were forced to be the best. They were surely one of those parents who punished you for an A-. And they forced you to participate in thousands of extracurricular activities because an afternoon of doing nothing was an afternoon wasted. "

Of all this Qrow was not as sure as of the siblings. He was sure that his parents were strict, the rest was mostly him trying to annoy Clover. He didn't even have time to reply. Before that, Tai appeared through the door, looking angry.

When he approached them, he simply hited him in the back of the head and turned to look at Clover, who looked surprised by interaction. "What are you accusing my client of?"

“Bar fight. This, that has not been very adequate." He replied with a frown.

"Don’t worry. It doesn't bother him. Now, I want to know the specific charges."

“He didn’t want to continue testifying without you here. We can continue when you like. "  
"Of course he didn’t continue," he murmured under his breath massaging the bridge of his nose. "Continue."

"The charge is for assault, considering the condition of the two individuals with whom your client was fighting."

"I was not fighting with anyone." Qrow intervened at that moment. “They tried to hit me and ended up hitting each other. Dodging a punch is not a crime. Is it, lieutenant? "

"Of course not. But until the security cameras are checked, we have to consider that you participated in the fight. "

“What did the other two say? The witnesses?" Asked Tai.

"Wait a second," Clover said, standing up. With a sigh, he approached another table, where the laughing girl who had become Qrow's greatest enemy was.

Along with Tai, apparently. He didn't even let him enjoy the hatred he felt for her before putting his face in his personal space. "You've done something?" He asked in a whisper.

"No. Really,” he replied in the same tone. "It's a matter of time before they release me."

"Then why did you call me?"

He was clearly angry, and that made Qrow smile even more. "Because I can, and I like fucking with you."

"Excuse me." Luckily for Qrow, because Tai was a heartbeat away from unleashing a punch, Clover returned at that moment. “Apparently the witnesses have said the same as your client, as well as one of the other defendants; for the declaration of the other we have to wait for the contusion to pass. In any case,” he continued upon seeing Tai's frown. “This allows us to free Mr. Branwen now. With an apology."

He wasn't going to lie, Qrow was a bit disappointed to be released so easily. Clover finally removed the annoying handcuffs and handed a few papers to Tai to sign his release. At that moment Qrow decided that he had to use his last moments to annoy Clover.

"One last round?"

Clover looked at him confused, and quickly turned to look at Tai, who was either not hearing them because he was concentrating or was choosing to ignore them. "Can I say no?"

"You can, but I'm going to ignore it." It still took a couple of seconds to say anything else. Partly to create anticipation and partly because he wanted to say it just as Tai was finishing up to make a dramatic exit. Finally, when his friend put the pen back on the table, he said, "You're not from the city."

"What’s your reason to say that?"

"I'm just very smart."

Ignoring the curious look he gave him, and Tai who was obviously not thinking it was so funny, he left the police station after picking up his belongings. He was much calmer after losing sight of Clover, but he wasn't able to breathe normally until they had finished descending the front steps.

"Be careful," was the only thing Tai said to him, turning his gaze towards the police station.

Qrow knew why he was saying that. You couldn't share a house for four years in college without knowing what that tone meant. But he chose to play crazy. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

“Qrow, I've watched you talk to him for two minutes and I already know what you want. You don't have to be very smart, anyway. Unfortunately I already know what two good arms can do to you."

"I hate not being able to defend myself from that," he replied with a sad smile, turning his gaze towards the police station. “But I'm not stupid either. I will not do anything."  
"You better not." Together they walked to the motorcycle. "Need a ride?"

"Nah, the walk will do me good." Tai got on the bike and started it without giving him another look. It's now or never, Qrow told himself. I'm going to regret this. But go ahead. "Tell Summer to send me everything she found out about him. I don't trust a lieutenant who doesn't know anything about what's going on in this city. I think he's up to something. "

Tai didn't buy the excuse for a second. He knew perfectly well that he wanted something else from that information. But either he was very tired or he decided he didn't care. Because he just nodded and disappeared down the street.

The walk did suit him well. After all that he had discovered that night, it was a good time alone to think. Luckily he had gotten the information he needed about his shipment. But knowing that it had been at the cost of finding out who Clover really was hurt him.

There was no way he was acting like this. He didn't allow himself to get attached to the boys he slept with. It couldn't be that he had just gotten so caught up in one who had turned out to be a cop. His luck really couldn't be worse.

When he got home and checked his other phone, he found that he actually already had the document on Clover. He wanted to wait. He really did. If he could wait that would show that he was not as bad as he thought with Clover.

He couldn't even get to bed before having the document open. And he hated himself deeply for it.

With a sigh, he read the document diagonally, ignoring all the data that was of no use to him. In the end his gaze stopped on a fact that did seem relevant to him. Important at least for his chances of seeing Clover again.

It was just the name of a cafe, but it was also his best chance if he didn't want to go back to the station. Apparently Clover stopped by the cafeteria below Qrow’s house every day. Every day at nine thirty.

With that information he could only do one thing: set an alarm at nine o'clock and go to bed another day, thinking about those beautiful green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so long, I don't even know what to think about it.  
> Well, what's done it's done. So here you go

_ Qrow Branwen. _

Since he found out that that was his real name, Clover hadn't been able to stop repeating it. A part of him felt like in a cloud, knowing he hadn't given him a false name. In his head, for some reason, that was a good sign. 

The truth is that the cloud did not last long. 

Because there was another part of him. That part of him that had guided him to his position and helped him in his career. That part that needed Clover to be good and perfect. And dating a criminal definitely didn't meet expectations for that part.

He's not a criminal, he told himself that night. 

He was in bed, that same bed that had been torturing him with memories of Qrow for almost a week. But he was unable to sleep. And he knew exactly why.

He is a criminal as long as he has been arrested. Several times. Retorted that damn part of him.

Was it really? He could not deny that already in their first meeting he had tried several times to tempt him to break the law. But Clover didn't think he was entirely serious. He didn't want to believe it at least.

It didn’t matter anyway. He was never going to be lucky enough to run into him again. And it was not clear to him that Qrow would want to see him again after he had been arrested. Okay, he had flirted with him a bit, but it wasn't the same.

"You could take his number from his file." That voice that sounded in his head made him groan. Sure it was part of him, but he certainly didn't recognize himself in these words. It was that little part of him that refused to always follow the rules. That part he had been trying to ignore for so many years.

With a grunt of frustration, he rolled on the bed, reaching for his phone. Two o'clock in the morning. Monday was going to be very long if he didn’t fall asleep right that second. So he tried his best to do it. Although he was fantasizing with red eyes and biting innuendos for several more minutes.

The next morning all Clover wanted was to roll up under the covers and get all the sleep that he hadn't slept at night. But as much as he didn't want to do it, he had to force himself to go to the police station.

The day started off calm. At least he had that. Although that also meant it was a slow day and that only made him want to sleep more.

When a quarter past nine arrived, the official time of his break, he left with a yawn. It took him about ten minutes to walk to the cafeteria.

He knew that his colleagues weren't able to understand why he was going there, especially since the coffee was not very good. But Clover was a man of habit, and that was one of his favorites. It had started right after moving to the city. On his first day of work, when he got lost on the way and ended up there. It was the first place he found open and there they treated him very well and were able to give him directions to work. From that day on, he walked there during all his breaks.

The smell of coffee greeted him when he opened the door. And he approached the counter almost floating. He needed caffeine almost as much as breathing at the moment. There were barely a couple other people in the queue, so he was still maintaining his routine.

At least until that voice that raised all the hairs on the back of his neck. "Good morning, agent."

He turned so fast that he stopped seeing well for a moment. But it was impossible that his eyes were lying to him. In front of him, standing with a smile and his hands in his pockets was Qrow.

"How? What? Hey?" He didn't even bother to say anything else. He was just watching him with tired eyes. "Have you followed me?"  


“You run into a guy in a coffee shop and that's the first thing you ask? I'm not one to speak, but it seems to me that your ego is a bit high. "

"I’m not so sure this is a coincidence." He replied, and from the smile Qrow put on it was a little clear that he was indeed correct. For some unknown reason it didn't bother him. Although he knew he should be freaking out.

"The line moves, officer," he said, gesturing with his hand.

Clover took a couple of steps to the counter, and ordered his usual coffee from the girl behind the bar. Beside him Qrow did the same, ordering a drink that according to him had too many words for just coffee. 

The confidence with what he did it made Clover hesitate for a second with his hand on his way to reaching for the wallet. Qrow was looking at him with amusement, his hands still in his pockets and that damn smile that Clover wanted to kiss away. "Aren't you going to pay?" He simply asked.

"You’ve decided that I'm going to pay for your drink because…?"

"Well, you said you owed me a coffee. That ‘next time’. And since you were too busy last night, I have decided that now is next time. My coffee,” he said, waving at the glass the barista was carrying.

“That is not a coffee. It’s an abomination. "

She had also left his drink on the counter, and now the girl was looking at them intermittently. In the end, she just told them the price, which caused surprise in Clover. Qrow's drink couldn't possibly cost that much. He decided to stand up and refuse, not that he had anything to lose. "No."

Qrow's brows rose to his forehead, wonder, amusement, and doubt dancing in hues of red. "Fine. You’ll have to make it up to me in another way,” he said with a shrug, taking Clover's glass. "Put it in my tab, please ... Lisa," he said narrowing his eyes to see the girl's name plate. "Branwen."

At the mention of the name, the waitress widened her eyes and just nodded. “Sure, Mr. Branwen. Have a nice day." If Clover's eyes weren't deceiving him, the girl even blushed before turning her attention back to the next customer.

But the truth is that he was not very attentive either. His gaze was instead fixed on Qrow’s back, that was walking slowly towards a table. It took him a couple of seconds to react, but when he got to the table the other had barely sat down.

He did the same. He didn’t usually sit down, instead grabbing his coffee and returning for a walk in a nearby park. But there was something in Qrow that prompted him to break the routines. If his controlling part already disliked him, with this he was only earning negative points.

"Have you thought of a way?" He asked after a long sip of his drink. Clover could only stare at him in confusion, his eyebrows raised and the glass suspended halfway to his mouth. "To make it up to me," he continued with a sly smile. "I have some ideas, but I want to hear what you think."

Don't play his game, Clover. Be still and quiet.

But of course he could not stay still and silent with the veiled look he gave him. "I think a coffee is fair, but a real one."

“Fairness does not come into play here. It has to be a good thing. " Qrow rested his elbows on the table, letting his head rest in his hands.

“As far as I know this is not a negotiation. I have said what I think I owe. It's either take it or leave it."

Qrow stretched out on the table a little towards him, he looked like a cat, or rather a panther watching its prey. And for some reason Clover was willing to be that prey. He knew he shouldn't, but his body moved on his own towards Qrow. He rested his arms on the table as well, and smiled when he saw Qrow's eyes drop to them.

"Can I put a condition?

"You can. But I might ignore it,” he said, just as Qrow had done the night before.

That made him smile more. And seeing it Clover could only feel pleased with himself. He knew he was playing with fire just from sitting with Qrow. That the heat he felt, that was fueled by desire, could actually hurt him. It was a bad idea, but at the same time he needed it. Qrow was to be his downfall and undoing, of that he had no doubt. But he was willing to stand by his side until only ashes remain of him. "All I ask is for the coffee to be homemade."

Those words surprised him a bit. Any kind of request was expected, especially if they were going a bit down the libidinous path. But the way he phrased it came as a surprise to Clover. 

Now it was up to him to decide.

Qrow leaned back in his chair, again increasing the space between them. That allowed him to think more clearly, but it also made him realize that he wanted just the opposite. And he needed to take a deep breath and look away so he wouldn't stretch out on the table and kiss him.

His mind was still divided. The fight going on in there was a terrible one. Because Clover needed to be closer to Qrow, but at the same time he needed to get away as soon as possible. His body and mind asked different things of him. And he was definitely unable to say which one to listen to.

In the end he made a decision, yes. But he knew he would regret it as soon as the words left his lips: "It’ll be homemade, then."

"I guess now you'll have to run to be a model citizen and protect people and all that. But," Qrow said, standing up. "I have something in my house that’s yours, and it’s obvious you know how to arrive. What time do you finish your shift at?"

Don't do it, Clover.

"Between six and seven. It depends on what work there is."

You're an idiot, Ebi. He recriminated himself.

"Then at that time I'll wait for you. Third A." Qrow disappeared through the door before he could really comprehend his words. 

The rest of the day was a complete blur for Clover. From time to time he was aware of some things. For example, Elm bothering him because of how distracted he was, or that Marrow had asked his permission to start patrols with the K-9. But if someone were to ask him about the case he was working on, he would have to admit that he had no idea.

Only Qrow fit in his brain, and he refused to share his site with anyone.

It was the first day since he was promoted that he left the moment his shift ended. Without even stopping to say goodbye to his team, he got into his car. And there he was petrified for a second, with the key already in the ignition.

It was his last chance to back down. If he went to Qrow's house, he knew there would be no going back. If he went there he was going to stay until the other one kicked him out. With all the consequences that that brought. 

Obviously, Clover could only go.

When Qrow opened the door for him, with his hair still damp and pants that tested his self-control, he regretted it a bit.

***

How many times had Qrow called himself an idiot already? He wasn't sure of the specific number, but between a hundred and a thousand.

He only had to bother Clover a bit. Tempt him a little and then leave him wanting. He just had to have a little fun at his expense and then go home. But not. Of course he couldn't do just that. He had to invite him over. Because of course, he was an idiot.

He had realized his mistake as soon as he set foot outside the cafeteria, but going back inside to tell him it was a joke was going to look very bad. So he had to bear the consequences.

With a couple of deep breaths and a beer he managed to get on with the lost shipment. According to their investigations, they had made a mistake when cataloging it and now it was in the port among a pile of containers. Qrow didn't even want to imagine the mess if a poor fisherman opened it and came across a bunch of weapons.

They were going to have so many problems…

He hadn't started on the subject and he was already fed up. In the end it cost him four calls, two threats, and a very generous bribe; but he arranged for that container to be found before evening and shipped to Raven. At least she'd be a little happy. As much as she could, at least.

The hours went by quickly, and by the time he wanted to realize it it was almost five in the afternoon. The nervousness returned to him full force. And maybe a little came panic too. He had to clean all evidence from his work in one hour.

He couldn't repeat enough how stupid he had been for inviting a funcking officer to his house.

In his safe he put again the phone and computer he used for his business. Then he searched the house for documents that could incriminate him of something. And while he doubted Clover was going to enter his office, he also arranged the papers on the table to make it look like he was working on completely normal cases.

At quarter to five he finally got into the shower. Not only because he wanted to be decent when Clover arrived, but because he was grateful for the hot water that relaxed his muscles. He dressed again in black pants that -it's wrong for him to say but it's true- made his ass look great, and a shirt whose sleeves he rolled up leaving his forearms exposed.

From an app on his phone he ordered some dinner for both of them and sat impatiently to wait on the couch. It was barely a couple of minutes past six and he was already getting a little nervous. It was unclear if it was worse for Clover to show up or not.

Of course, when he heard the intercom, he stared at it fearfully for a while. Considering the time, it couldn't be the food, and it wasn't that there were many people who came to his house. So it had to be Clover. Indeed, when he picked up the device and the image appeared on the small screen, it was he who he saw.

He opened the portal for him and, taking a deep breath, approached the door. Of course there was no way to get out of there backwards. So at least he set out to enjoy what was coming.

By the time Clover got out of the elevator he was waiting for him leaning against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets and his confident smile having returned. Which was only accentuated when the other stood a couple of steps from the door, watching him carefully.

"Hello," he said stepping aside. "Come in, come in." He did, but with every step he took it seemed as if he was walking towards the scaffold. For some reason that made Qrow smile. It pleased him to know that he had that kind of power over the man.

As Clover entered, he simply took off his jacket and turned to look at Qrow, who was still watching him from the doorway. That was a bit difficult for him to admit, but the truth was that he, too, was affected by Clover's presence more than he should.

Together they finally sat down on Qrow's couch, a little closer than strictly necessary. But of course, Qrow needed to end the small distance that separated them. He had to call himself an idiot again for ordering food. It was not necessary at the time.

They sat for several minutes making small chat, both trying to organize their thoughts. But Qrow didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted Clover to kiss him, to be with him, and take advantage of the little time he was going to steal with him. 

So he did exactly that.

He stretched out over Clover, sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of his hip. His surprised face made him smile more, especially when he noticed his hands in his ass.

In his head he heard Tai's voice for an instant. A muttered "Qrow, no" that he completely ignored.

At the time it was, without a doubt, a "Qrow, yes."

Clover also had an opinion, or at least he tried to say something. But the truth is that he barely had time to say his name before his lips were conquered by the older's.

A growl, long and gruff, escaped him as Qrow's hands found a suitable place on his arms. God, Tai was definitely right about what his weakness was. Actually all of Clover was becoming his weakness. And that was a problem, yes. But he didn't care.

He had wanted to kiss him since that morning. And from the way Clover clung to him it seemed he was the same. They were like this for several minutes. At some point his shirt had ended up on the floor and Clover's had been ripped open so roughly that a couple of the buttons had rolled loose on the floor.

They lost track of time completely. They were lost in each other until the sudden noise of the intercom startled them. They stared at each other for a second. Red lips and dilated pupils. The first to recover and speak was Clover: "You should open."

"No. It's not important,” Qrow replied, trying to kiss him again.

"You do not know. You should go see." As much as his words were those, deep down he could tell that Clover did not mean them, because he did continue kissing him, only in a more leisurely way.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Fuck the food,” said Qrow, throwing his head back as Clover's lips ventured down his jaw to his neck. He couldn't help the groan when he stopped.

"Food? Did you order food for me?" He leaned back with a smile, which grew wider when the intercom rang again.

Obviously yes, but Qrow wasn't going to admit it. "No."

"Go". When he saw that Qrow was not planning to get up he looked at him with a smile and stood up himself. It was amazing how easily he could carry him around like it was the most normal thing in the world. He took a first step toward the hall, where the intercom was located, and when he realized that Qrow was not planning to move by himself, he walked all the way with him in his arms.

Qrow couldn't help laughing. It was so surreal, being in the arms of a man like that as he carried him around his house. He was not a house man, nor was he for 'normal formal' relationships. But in that instant, for a small moment, he wished all his days would turn out like this.

At the end he opened the portal and saw through the camera how the delivery man disappeared inside the building.

“Believe me, the last thing I want is for you to let me go. But you should. I have to take the food." Clover's surprised look made him laugh again, but he finally put him back on the ground. Qrow did not hesitate to go to the door, although he was quickly pushed aside by Clover. It took him a second too long to understand why he was looking at him that way, so flushed. But he finally realized that he was looking at his bare chest.

"You can't open the door like that," he said without looking away.

"That’s your opinion." He didn't have time to say anything more, because he opened the door even before the bell rang. On the other side, a bored-faced delivery man looked him up and down. He didn't bother to say a word, just handed him the bag and took the pair of bills Qrow offered him.

Inside the house, Clover was waiting for him again, with a look of surprise that made him smile victoriously. "Dinner," he said walking into the kitchen.

“That didn't- You didn't- Did- You were half naked. You can't open a door half naked."

"I think I just proved that I actually can."

He put the bag on the table with a giggle and headed for the fridge, to get something they could both drink. He didn’t reach it. Before, two strong hands grabbed his hips and pushed him to the counter. Against which he was locked between two strong arms and a muscular chest. Clover watched him for quite a while before saying anything. “You shouldn't- You shouldn't have done that. That's wrong."

"What do you want me to say? I’m a tad naughty”. He said it as a joke. He was referring to the fact that he had broken some laws and had been arrested. But his words had more effect on Clover than he thought possible. He muttered something under his breath, words Qrow couldn't decipher; but the fact that he was holding his hips a little tighter gave him an idea. "Are you going to do something about it? Maybe I deserve a punishment …”

His hands looked for a place around Clover’s neck, but did not get far before he pushed them away and held them in his own. "No. Don't do that” he murmured looking away.

"What if I want that?" He gently moved his wrists, not wanting him to let go but trying to tempt him a little more so he wouldn't stop.

"I think you said you had something of mine," he changed the subject. "What’s it?"

“I left your house with some underpants that weren't mine. I figured you 'd want them back,” Qrow replied, playing along a bit, but hoping that later he would ask him what he wanted to hear.

And he did, of course he did. "Well, can you give them back to me?"

“You have to take them. I'm wearing them ”. He replied with a playful smile.

The battle between their gazes, between their wills, lasted no more than a second. In the position they were in, getting Clover to let go was anything but difficult. Their lips met again. His wrists were released. And Qrow found himself being lifted up by Clover's arms again. "Bedroom" was the only thing he muttered.

Qrow nodded and between kisses gave him directions until they reached the room. It was clear that both of them needed that much more than they would admit; because before they could even realize it they were both in the bed completely naked.

Clover's hands rested on either side of his head, supporting his weight. Qrow couldn't help himself and reached for them, trying to get them into the nonexistent space between the mattress and the skin. He didn't get what he wanted, because Clover carefully pushed them away. One of his hands went to her cheek and there he left a soft caress.

"Clover..." On his own face he caught the minor's hand, and turned his eyes to him.

"No, no," he murmured, looking away. "Better this way."

"What? Why?" He asked, confused. "Don’t stop yourself on my account. I want it"

The doubt in his eyes was quite obvious. Deep down he wanted this, but for some reason Qrow couldn't understand, he was holding back. He slid his hands gently over his arms, until they rested on his cheeks. He forced him to look at him, and nodded again. "Say it?"

"Clover," he began, bringing his face closer to the other's. Those were words that more than saying he needed to whisper directly in his ear. "Tie me. Arrest me"

"I will definitely not use my handcuffs, Qrow," he replied with a laugh.

"I don't know what you have them for, then," he said rolling his eyes. “Believe me, if I had some I would use them for this. But hey, I can offer you a tie. In the closet."

Clover nodded with a smile. It was clear to Qrow that if he really wanted to make him break the rules, he was going to have to try harder; but it was a challenge that he was up to. As Clover reached for the tie, he reached for his nightstand drawer, and from within he took out a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.

"Why do you have so many ties? There is no human way to use so many." Clover stood at the foot of the bed, a red tie in his hands, and stared lustfully.

"For work," he said with a shrug. "Come here, come on."

"Stretch your arms," he said, kneeling between his legs. Qrow did as he was asked, and with a few quick, sure movements Clover secured his arms with his tie. Then he had him stretch them to the headboard and held them there. "Good?"

"Good," he said, nodding his head. He tugged lightly on the hold, checking that it was secure, and when he saw that it wouldn't release, he smiled.

That was, hands down, one of the best nights Qrow had spent in a long time. Clover ran his hands and lips over every inch of his body. He left caresses and gentle bites on his skin. It had been a long time since Qrow had been bound by someone. And maybe it was just going back to that feeling. But a part of him was sure it had more to do with Clover.

With him and with the murmured words that he was dedicating to him. Admitting that is a bit embarrassing, but the truth is that Qrow ended much sooner than he would have thought possible. Luckily for him that didn't stop Clover, who kept moving his hips.

"Sshh," he murmured against his ear as the noises that Qrow made began to get louder. “Your neighbors are going to hear us. Although I bet you would like that, huh? "

"More," he replied, throwing his head back. It was a lot, it was definitely a lot, but he also needed much more from Clover. And he did get more, because the other one still took a while to finish. But if one thing was clear to him, it was that he still wanted even more.

In the end Clover laid down next to him, his breathing ragged and a goofy smile on his lips. With far more affection in his actions than Qrow thought possible, he untied his wrists and began gently massaging them. "Are you okay?"

"Okay falls short," noded Qrow with a goofy grin. “I think dinner’s gonna to be cold, but I'm a little hungry. You want some?"

"Yeah," Clover agreed with one last kiss on his lips.

Qrow was screwed. At this point there was no doubt left in him. But he only could continue with it until he was ruined. 

Because, of course, after that night he wasn't going to let Clover go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, but for some reason I'm having trouble with this one. So here goes what I managed to do.  
> Hope it's good.

"I have to ask," Clover said between bites. They had moved to the sofa, where they were sitting across from each other with containers of food in their hands. "Just to be sure of your ego level. Is the tattoo a crow's wing?"

"Actually, no," he replied, rolling his eyes. "It's a raven’s. For my sister. Although that has nothing to do with my ego level. It's higher than you could ever imagine."

They both laughed at the foolishness, and Qrow found himself actually enjoying each other's company. It was a strange situation, but at the same time it was so natural that it scared him a little.

"I don't know why I'm not surprised," Clover replied, setting his empty plate on the table. 

“Well, I don't understand it, no. I’m quite charming ”.

Qrow hadn't finished eating, but as he turned his gaze to the food, he realized that he couldn't go on eating even if he wanted to. So he also left it on the table. He turned to look at Clover and hesitantly asked, waving at him: "May I?"

It took a moment for him to understand what he was up to, but eventually he spread his arms and leaned back on the couch. Slowly, very carefully, Qrow settled between them, his back pressed against Clover's chest and his eyes closed.

He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. He shouldn't feel so comfortable around Clover and he definitely shouldn't act on it. But he had spent his whole life doing things he shouldn't have and that had made him feel so much worse. Choosing for once what made him feel good couldn't be so bad.

"Are you okay?" Clover murmured the words into his ear. And his hands had begun to move down his arms and stomach in circular motions. It was equally relaxing and exciting. And it had been a long time since Qrow had felt this way.

"Aha. Just a little tired,” he lied without opening his eyes.

"In that case, maybe it's time to go to sleep, right?"

"Maybe. But before- before that I think the right thing to do would be to talk about some things. Right?"

"As which?"

Qrow hesitated for a couple of seconds what his next words should be. One side of him knew the right thing to do would be to say goodbye to Clover and go back to his not-quite-normal former life. However, another part of him, the same one that had him leaning on the younger, told him just the opposite. "Like if we are going to meet again, or if you have regretted fraternizing with an evil criminal."

"At least you're a handsome evil criminal," he whispered with a laugh. “For my part I suppose I would like to continue going out with you. What do you think? What do you want?"

"Sincerely? I don’t know." He answered with a weary sigh. "I want to keep seeing you, but at the same time I don't know if it's the best idea."

"Do I wanna know why?"

"Because you’re a cop," he replied laughing. "What kind of criminal am I going to be if I date a cop?" He was saying it in a joking tone, but actually Qrow was being honest with his words. How was he going to have any kind of relationship with Clover? It was, by all means, a very bad idea. “Now seriously, it's just that I don't think our lifestyles mix well."

" As long as you don't break the law, I'm not gonna care,” he said with a shrug.

"Of course not, I wouldn’t even dream of it ..." He straightened up, pulling away from Clover so he could look into his eyes. They both knew that he was not being sincere. That was clear from the way Clover raised his eyebrows. But for some reason he chose not to say anything more. "Anyway, maybe you're backing out with what I’m about to say," he continued, losing his smile. "But I think the way this can be something more or less lasting is for it to be only us."

“Only us? In the sense of not seeing someone else, or…”

“In the sense of not telling anyone else. I know it sounds horrible. But I don't think your colleagues will find it quite right, and I assure you that if my friends found out about this at the least I’m getting a smack. So…?”

Clover was silent for almost a minute, watching Qrow with a frown and a strange grimace. Of course it wasn't going to be fine to him, and besides, he wasn't being any discreet about really being a criminal; but Qrow couldn’t think of really getting away from Clover and few other options occurred to him.

"So," Clover began, straightening up on his side of the couch. “Your plan is that we keep a secret relationship, pretend in front of our friends that nothing happens, and see each other as if we were two teenagers who have not come out of the closet? Tell me if I’ve missed anything. "

“It sounds a bit wrong when you say it like that. But yes."

"Well, I guess it's okay," he said with a shrug. He moved a little closer to Qrow and left a kiss on his cheek. "It's going to be very weird, but for now I'll settle on being with you."

At those words, Qrow felt a knot in his heart, a strange feeling of pressure and relief that made him smile. Maybe ‘settle’ wasn't the most pleasant way to put it, but the fact that he wanted to be with him made him very happy, despite everything.

Before he had time to pull away again he held him, both hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. Clover was quick to respond, one of his hands gently stroking his cheek as well and the other holding his weight as Qrow leaned back until he was half lying on the arm of the sofa.

"Let's go to bed, come on," Said Qrow. As he laughed when he felt Clover's hand moving down his body.

“We should, yes. To sleep”, he replied, getting up. "Especially because I have to go early tomorrow." He added that last with an apologetic look that made Qrow roll his eyes.

"I'm going to end up regretting inviting you," he murmured walking to his bed. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to do it, especially not when Clover wrapped his arms around him once they lay down on the bed.

Wrapped in those arms and the body heat that he gave off, he soon fell asleep, as a change from that last week. Although ironically his last thoughts were still for the same person.

He woke up alone and confused. 

He was in his bed, but there was a strange smell in it that made him feel good. It took Qrow a while to remember where that smell had come from and the conversation the night before. But when he did, he jumped out of bed.

With some fear he searched his room for clues of Clover's passage there. When he couldn't find anything, he noticed how anxiety began to grow inside him. Running he went first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen when he saw that he was nowhere to be found. He had almost given up when he saw the little note on the kitchen counter.

_ “I had to leave for work. Here you have my number and, as promised, homemade coffee.  _

_ Text me when you wake up ;-) ” _

He stood paralyzed for a while looking at the little picture of the wink and the numbers at the end of the note. His racing heart was stopping little by little, until he ended up with a silly smile standing in the middle of his kitchen.

Yes it was going to be a very strange relationship. But as he waited for the microwave to finish reheating the drink, he couldn't help but think it was going to be a nice one too.

  
  
  


When the alarm went off, the first thing Clover did was turn to turn it off. As he did every day. However, that day he felt a strange weight on his side that made him stop for a moment with his eyes still half open.

Beside him, still completely asleep and with his hair falling down his forehead, was Qrow. And Clover could only smile when he noticed Qrow hugging him tighter when he tried to get up.

In the end, with patience and great care to not disturb him too much, he managed to get out of bed and re-dress in his clothes from the day before. If he hurried, he would have time to stop by his house to get clean clothes, and a shirt that was not torn. He stopped for a moment in the kitchen and after rummaging through the cupboards he found a coffeepot and a couple of mugs.

When the drink was ready, he picked up one of the cups and headed back to the bedroom. Qrow was still in bed, curled up in blankets and pillows. With the adorable image Clover could only stop at the door, and watch him sleep for a moment.

The conversation of the night before had left him a little worried. Quite worried, actually. He was no fool and he had realized that there was something else that Qrow wasn’t telling him. But for now he was willing to ignore it. He really wanted to be with him longer, and it was likely that he just needed time to get used to them being a couple.

It would not surprise him if in a few days they would go on to have a normal relationship.

In the end he didn't have the heart to wake Qrow up, and just left him a quick note before running out the door. 

It was a long, slow morning at work. One where Clover compulsively checked his phone. As the hours passed, he began to consider that Qrow had repented and did not want to know anything about him. When he got a message from an unknown number at eleven, he panicked a bit. After checking that there was no one around him, he took out the phone.

_ “I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed in the coffee.  _

_ I thought you were an expert and it was going to be magic or something." _

He couldn't fight the goofy grin that appeared on his face, and he hit the answer button faster than humanly possible.

_ “My coffee is wonderful.  _

_ It's not my fault you buy such a bad brand. _

_ Did you just seriously wake up?" _

_ "I’m a being of the night, what can I say?" _

At that moment the phone on his desk decided it was the best time to start ringing. And Clove knew that as much as it hurt, he couldn't ignore it. So with a sigh he wrote the last messages for Qrow.

_ “Work demands my attention, being of the night. _

_ Have a good day. _

_ Let's talk later?" _

He picked up the phone and quickly returned to work and professional mode. A mode that he broke only for a second when he saw Qrow's response.

“We'll talk later, yes.

Have fun.

Or well, the opposite.

;-) "


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay xD   
> It was supposed to be different, but well, things never go as I plan them. Next chapter will be Qrow's and a little more the tiny plot I added here. I think. Probably

That Friday, after almost a week of relationship, Clover decided that not telling anyone was maybe a bit of a mistake.

"Give. Me. A. Name" It was like the fourth or fifth time Elm asked, or rather demanded, the name of his new boyfriend. And Clover just kept ignoring the question. The truth is that he wouldn’t have told her even if he hadn’t agreed to keep it a secret.

"I'm busy, Elm. And I'm sure you are too." He didn't even bother to look up from the documents on his desk. According to his schedule, there was little more than half an hour left for his break, for his unofficial-but-official-date with Qrow.

“It takes a second to give me the name. And we both know that I’ll work a lot harder when you do."

"Don't threaten me, Elm," he said, slapping her hand when he saw her reach for his phone. “Go back to your desk. I've already told you everything I'm willing to tell. And it's more than I planned. Be grateful."

“You just told me that he exists. And just because I figured it out. Although I didn't have to be very smart. It's been two days you wont stop texting and smiling like an idiot."

He didn't even bother to respond to those words. As much as he had tried to be discreet, the reality was that what Elm said was true. Not a whole week had passed since his relationship with Qrow had begun, since they had decided not to tell anyone; but it was turning out worse than he had planned.

Even more since the day before, when Qrow slipped and used the word  _ boyfriend _ . Clover had returned to work with an idiotic smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his heart. 

When it was quarter past nine he picked up his jacket and walked out the door as he did every day. The walk to the cafeteria still helped him relax, but at the same time it caused a knot in his stomach that only increased until Qrow appeared before his eyes.

As much as Qrow complained about the hours, he ended up agreeing to meet him every morning to at least have a drink together. According to him, that was “getting up early and by a lot”; but Clover refused to change his break schedule.

Like every day of the week, he was already waiting for him there when he arrived. Sitting at the table of the back corner with two cups in front of him. In that corner they could hardly be seen and that way they both felt comfortable enough to chat for a while.

"Good morning," he murmured, putting his jacket on the back of the chair. He sat right next to Qrow and gave him a chaste kiss. "How are you?"

"Bad. I should be asleep,” he growled, leaning against the back of his chair. “And, despite the fact that I got up so early, my boyfriend doesn't even give me more than a miserable kiss that I hardly even noticed. A real jerk, if you ask me. "

"Good thing I didn't ask..." He rolled his eyes, grinning at the nonsense Qrow was muttering. Before he could complain again, he brought their faces closer again, and gave him a new kiss. One longer and deeper than the last one. He then separated leaving a slight caress on his cheek. "Better?"

"A lot," he replied smiling. Before kissing him again.

One thing Clover had discovered during that week was that Qrow didn't start to be really nice if one of the following three options were not met: It was later than noon, he had had two coffees (or one with a bit of alcohol added), or received what he called a "real kiss." The third option was, without a doubt, Clover's favorite.

Another thing he had discovered was that Qrow had no conception of decorum at all. He didn't care if he was in a public place or not. When he wanted a kiss, he was going to get it, and he was going to use whatever ruse he could. That's why Clover made him sit at the table in the corner. At least there they did have a little privacy.

So he believed at least. Until he heard the voice. "Damn, I get why you kept it a secret." Elm was standing by the table laughing uproariously.

Beside him he heard Qrowhis mutter “shit” under his breath. But he was busier trying not to go into absolute panic mode. He staggered to his feet a bit. "What are you doing here? I can't believe you followed me."

"Nooo. Not at all. I just came for coffee. The thing is, you happened to be here. ”

“Repeat it until you believe it,” Qrow said from behind him with a snort.

"Elm, this is too mu-" Clover began, but didn't get very far before she cut him off.

“This’ the one from the bar, right? Were you already together then?"

"Elm..." He repeated, getting more serious. "Stop. You have overstepped a lot coming here like this. And right now the last thing I want to do is talk about this. "

He saw before his eyes how Elm's smile was disappearing with each word. But no matter how much she looked hurt, he was still angry and worried. He only relaxed slightly when he felt Qrow's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it’s okay. Why don't we just relax and sit down?" He pulled him down until he was seated, then turned to look at her. "Elm, right? Why don't you sit down with us for a bit?"

She hesitated for a moment. And Clover was not surprised at all because of the tone in which Qrow had said the words. But she ended up sitting a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, I'm really sorry. I was just curious, and I took the opportunity to come for a coffee. " She said, raising the plastic cup.

"Doesn’t matter," Clover muttered at the end. Although it did matter. It was no longer just that she had completely broken his trust by following him there. But also that it was Elm. And it was undeniable that despite all her flaws she was his friend; but she was also the most bigmouthed person Clover knew. The secret had just disappeared. And he was feeling a little bad about it.

"I won't tell anyone," she said, as if she could read his mind. "It’ll be our secret."

"And do you see yourself capable of that?" He asked with a laugh. She laughed too. Although in both cases it was only to the outside. None found the situation funny.

"Of course. I would never tell a friend's secret. I don't care about my secrets, but hey, that. "

"I suppose it was a matter of time," Qrow intervened then with a shrug. “We shouldn't have met in a cafeteria to begin with. Truth is: it wasn't the smartest thing to do. "

"Guess not," said Clover. It was true that they were largely to blame at that time, they should have known better, they should have acted better and been more careful.

Qrow rested his hand on his knee and gave it a careful, comforting squeeze. At which Clover could only smile like the idiot that he was. He turned his eyes to him, searching for that strange red that managed to calm him and make him feel good. It was obvious that they all had screwed up, both of them and Elm. But now they only had to assume what they had done wrong and try to fix it.

"Well..." the woman murmured from across the table. "I'm gonna get back, okay? I haven't been here. I haven’t seen and I don’t know anything. "

"Okay, Elm. See you in a bit,” Clover replied with a weary sigh. They heard her footsteps move away until they disappeared, and only then did Clover breathe normally again. "I'm sorry," he then said to Qrow with a grimace.

"Doesn't matter," he replied with a sigh. However, the tone and the fact that he was getting up from the table made him think otherwise. He gestured for Clover to follow him and silently guided him to the door.

Clover was too confused to say anything. The day was getting too strange for him to process normally. And Qrow seemed at the same time very annoyed and completely calm. He was walking with every muscle tense and he hadn't looked at Clover since they'd walked out the door. But Clover had no doubt that he wanted to be followed.

When they reached the door of his apartment, he stopped with his eyes fixed on it.

"Qrow? I'm sorry. Really. I should’ve been more careful. I should’ve known what would happen."

"Maybe it was a mistake?" He asked, turning at last. All kinds of emotion were gone from his face, and he was just looking at him with a blank face.

Clover was speechless for a moment. It wasn't possible that he was saying what he thought he was saying. "A mistake?" He simply asked. "I don’t think so. We've just been careless, but it's not the end of the world."

"Are you sure? Because I’m not." He slumped against the door, his hands in his pockets, and his gaze fixed on the floor. "One of your workmates has already found out. And it hasn’t even been four days of this. Maybe this is it."

"Qrow, is that what you want? Because if what you want is for me to go, just tell me. But if you don't want it, if it's just for this, don't end it. Starts are never easy, especially in these circumstances. But- but I just want to make it clear that I don't think it's that bad. I know that the idea was that nobody found out, but that can no longer be changed. But it doesn't mean it can’t still be."

"I don't want that, no," he admitted with a sigh. “But they've already seen us once. How do we know that it won’t happen again? "

Clover stepped forward, feeling more courageous after his words. Deep down, Qrow was just scared, and he felt like he could deal with that. "We’ll not be seen out again," he said leaving a caress on his cheek. Carefully he made Qrow look at him and moved a little closer to him, fully entering his personal space. "We can see each other in our homes and that's it."

Qrow set his hands in motion as well, and quickly brought them up to Clover's hips, where he let them rest with a slight smile. "And that’s not gonna bother you?"

“I kinda think this secrecy has its funny side. I have to say that a part of me has had a good time bothering Elm by hiding it." They both laughed. Their eyes found one another and they stayed like that for a second, only enjoying each other. Apparently Qrow could no longer bear the tiny space that separated them, because soon he was kissing him. Clover broke up shortly after, although he hated himself a bit for it. "I have to go back to work."

“Can't you stay even a little bit? A quick one?" Qrow moved even closer to him, though it didn't seem humanly possible, and lowered his hands until he was holding onto Clover’s ass.

"No," he replied, rolling his eyes. “And you shouldn't do that. Your neighbors are going to see us."

"No one lives in that apartment," he said with a shrug. "Come on, I don't think you have anything better to do." He accompanied his words with a playful wink. And the truth is that Clover had to agree with him. There was nothing to do anywhere in the world that was better than Qrow.

“I have to go anyway. But”, he added when he saw the adorable pout Qrow made. “I can come tonight if you want. "

"Can’t. Not today. Not all weekend. I have to babysit. " Clover just raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to elaborate on his answer. "My nieces."

"Well that's a shame, but I'm afraid then you'll have to wait until monday." He laughed, amused by the face he made, as of pain, betrayal and fun all mixed up. He gave him one last quick kiss and pulled away from Qrow before he could react. He made it to the elevator before turning. When he did Qrow was still standing in the same place. "Wanna know something? You've been really close to becoming my shortest relationship with just four days.”

"That's funny," Qrow replied with a laugh. "You’re already the longest one I’ve had."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dumb. I literally had this on saturday but forgot to post it :)  
> Well, here comes some of Qrow's intense thoughts and Summer being a good mocking best friend.  
> Hope it's good

Was Qrow a dramatic person? Yes, yes he was. A really dramatic person. But that didn't make his reaction less reasonable.

It had been several minutes since Clover left, but he was still standing in the same spot next to his door. It was no longer just that his mind and brain were telling him two completely different things, that each asked him something different for his relationship with Clover. Now he also had to add the stress of someone else knowing.

What he had said to Clover was partly intended to make him laugh. But in fact it was true. Qrow had never been in a real relationship. The idea of being with someone long term had never appealed to him. He had more fun going out and meeting someone new whenever he wanted. However, for the first time in his life he did feel like staying with the same person in the long run.

Somehow he had developed feelings for Clover that he himself did not understand.

In the end he managed to enter his house and flopped down on the sofa with a sigh. There were still hours left for the meal he had with Summer, and he really needed to rest before that. Between getting up early, Clover's colleague and the subsequent conversation he felt physically and mentally drained. At the time he just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep until Monday. Preferably with Clover by his side.

But as it was clear that this was impossible, he was content with turning on the television to try to distract himself with the noise. Although he did not manage to completely appease his thoughts.

In his head was only Clover, his strange manias and sweet words that had him waiting for more like an idiot. Clover was forcing him to discover parts of himself that he didn't quite like. He had found a soft spot that he pressed every time he smiled or looked at him like he was something wonderful. He had found a way to make his smiles more natural and the way to make him put on a stupid look with big, vulnerable eyes.

He was turning his life upside down in every way, and for some reason Qrow wasn't able to walk away from him even if he wanted to.

He wasn't able to do anything but lie there, watching TV without watching it and just thinking about Clover. About him and everything that this strange relationship meant for both of them and their lives.

When it was finally time to get ready he got up with difficulty and left the house. It was time to crawl over to Summer's and cry his troubles and problems to her. Luckily he had her, and neither Tai nor his sister were going to be home. He really needed to vent to someone and she was the best person for that.

Upon entering her house, he found her in the kitchen, concentrating on three different pans that were full of ingredients. He slowly approached her and placed a soft kiss on her head when he reached her side. "Hey. How are you?"

"Normal. You know, tired and unable to stop for a minute; but well within that," she replied without even turning to look at him. "What about you? Ready for a weekend with the girls?"

“To be honest, I don't think so, no. Nobody’s prepared for a whole weekend with the girls,” he laughed. With the confidence that only being at her best friend's house could give, he went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer from inside.

Even the first sip of alcohol was a relief to him. That alone had no effect on him, but it did alleviate the feeling of pressure in his chest somehow. That had been, without a doubt, one of the strangest and most intense weeks of his recent life.

He sat on the counter, as he used to do, and just chatted quietly with Summer. These kinds of meals always reminded him of their college years, the little flat he and Tai moved to and where the two girls spent more time than not. Seeing Summer cooking led to better and calmer times. To those times when his biggest problem was an exam or an assignment.

As stressful as that was, seeing how his life was at the time, he almost preferred it.

"You going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to take it out of you by force? " She had already finished cooking, and they had sat down at the table. Qrow stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and after a second's hesitation lowered it back to the plate.

"But you have to swear that you’re not telling anyone. Anyone," he said, emphasizing the last word.

Qrow was aware that if Tai found out he would know what was going on, even if he wasn't going to give Summer a name. He was too smart and knew him too well not to notice. And the last thing he needed was for Raven to enquire into his private life. No, at that moment he could only trust Summer. But for that he needed to be sure that she wasn’t going to say anything. He needed to say it outloud and ask for advice, but knew he couldn’t risk getting it all discovered just because of that.

"Well. I won't say anything unless it's something bad. Or they ask me directly and I can't help but answer. Okay?"

"It’ll have to do," he murmured, looking down at the plate.

He had never been good at putting his feelings into words. It was difficult for him to express the things he felt, he preferred to bottle everything up and deal with it in other ways. Obviously in that case it couldn't be otherwise. And not only for having to admit that he was in a relationship, and that he liked it despite everything; but also because it would be the first time that he would say it out loud.

It was going to be the first time he was going to tell someone he had a boyfriend. That he was happy about it, ignoring all the problems. Saying it out loud was going to make it real, and not just for Summer. For him too. They had been together for almost a week, but Qrow still had a hard time believing it. It was hard for him to admit that he actually had feelings, and that they weren't something he could control.

He felt stupid, and weak. And he didn't like it.

"I've started dating this guy," he murmured at the end. The next thing he heard was Summer dropping the cutlery and a little yelp of excitement and amusement. He didn't have to lift his head to know what face she was making. To know that she was looking at him with disbelief and excitement. 

He could understand why. Summer had been trying for years to get him to settle down even if only a little. And he was sure she was going to count it as an achievement, even if she had nothing to do with it. “You have to tell me everything! What’s his name? Where do you know him from? "

At the questions Qrow could only laugh. Her emotion was contagious, and as much as the morning hadn’t been easy, Summer always found a way to make him feel better. A way to make him forget everything that was horrible in his life, in the world even.

“You’re going to kill me, but I’m not telling you. Not for now,” he continued over her cry of protest. “I met him, surprise, surprise, at a bar. I can tell you that. I'll also tell you that I've been with him for almost a week now. You should be proud. "

"What I am is furious! What do you mean you’re not telling me?"  


Because I know it's a bad idea, and you wouldn't hesitate to tell me. He thought with a grimace. Summer was the only person capable of making him see reason, and of course at that moment if he received the wake-up call, he would have to listen to her.

And he didn't want to.

He didn't want to leave Clover, no matter how hard he had tried that morning. He didn't want to get away from him. He almost choked upon realizing that. As much as that idea terrified him, he didn't want to go back to his old life without Clover. That man, with his easy smile and blue eyes and those damn arms, had gotten under his skin, in various ways, and Qrow knew that he was not going to be able to separate from him without getting hurt.

"It's very new, Sum," he excused himself. “For now I prefer to keep it just between us. I'm telling you that he exists only because I know that if you discovered it in any other way, you would have killed me."

"Qrow, look at me." 

He hesitated for a second. He knew that if he looked her in the eye it would be much more difficult not to tell her all the truth; that she was going to be able to see through his walls. If she looked at him, she would realize his half-truths.

But there was no way out. That would have been even more suspicious. So in the end he did what Summer asked him to do.

"Do you love him?"

“We've been together for like four days, Sum. Of course not." At least he wouldn't use that word. Yes, he had feelings for Clover. Many of them being lust. It was true that others were affectionate, but that did not mean that he loved him. He couldn’t.

“You’re a very good liar, Qrow. The best I've ever met, but no matter how much you want to, you can't fool yourself. "

_ Stop. _

“I know that feelings are not easy for you. It took you years to admit that you were fond of Tai and me. In that sense you are slow, but also reliable. "

_ Stop. Please. _

“Maybe you don't know, or you don't want to know. But deep down you do love him a bit, right? That’s why you’re having such a bad time telling me. And, hey, you wouldn’t even be in a relationship if you didn’t even a little. You know I’m right."

His hands were shaking, and he had to lower them to his legs. His breathing had quickened as Summer had spoken, and by this point he was only one step away from hyperventilating. 

He couldn't love Clover. He just couldn't. 

He had made many mistakes throughout his life. He had done horrible things that he could only ignore with alcohol. But never before had he felt the effect of one of his mistakes so much. He had never felt so guilty before.

Especially because he didn’t want to stop.

Get a hold of yourself, Qrow. You are better than this. You feel nothing for him. Summer can also be wrong, more when it comes to these issues. She’s a hopeless romantic. It's just that.

"No, Summer. I don’t." He saw that she was going to reply, he knew what was coming. She didn't give up easily, especially when she was sure she was right. Even if she wasn't. "I think that’s enough of this conversation."

"Okay. I'll stop, Qrow. But if you don't convince me I don't think you can convince yourself."

But Qrow knew there was nothing to be convinced of. The reality, the truth, was what it was. And Qrow was sure of that.

Luckily for him the rest of the meal was much calmer. Summer did not bring up the subject again and they limited themselves to other topics more comfortable for both of them. At least until Qrow was already grabbing his jacket and about to head out the door.

"May I ask for a name? Even if it's not the real one."

He froze for a moment, wondering what to say. Obviously he wasn't going to tell her his real name. But he needed it to be a not very different one, so that he would not forget it and use then a different one. "Eddy," he finally said. It was close enough to his last name so he wouldn't hesitate much with it.

She nodded with a strange smile and leaned over to give him one last hug. "Thanks. And sorry for before. I know that sometimes I am a little intense."

"Hey, it's part of what makes you wonderful."

That Sunday night, when his house was finally free of intense teens, Qrow flopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. He adored his nieces, that was undeniable, but he couldn't understand how it was possible that their parents hadn't killed them yet.

He was exhausted, he didn't even have the strength to start cooking. He would undoubtedly rather starve to death than get up from the couch. At that moment Qrow just wanted to lie down to sleep and not wake up for several days. Preferably accompanied by the same person he had been thinking about for two whole days nonstop.

Before giving much thought to what he was doing, he took out the phone and dialed his number. At least he could talk to him for a bit. At that thought he made a face, mocking himself for that cheesy thought. 

That didn't stop him from smiling when he heard Clover's voice on the other end of the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again.  
> I don't know, things were just going too well. So it's time for the plot to make a little appearance xD

Spending the entire weekend without a word from Qrow had been a strange feeling. Every now and then he wanted to call him to talk about anything silly, and more than once he had come across himself with the message already written and about to hit send.

Each time he had held back just because he didn't want to pester Qrow. Because deep down he was afraid of upsetting him, of being annoying, and of how close they had come to breaking up on Friday. He feared it would become a reality. That was the last thing he wanted.

So when his phone rang and Qrow’s name appeared on the screen, he could only smile like an idiot. That and walking out the door as soon as he had picked up a small bag of clothes for the next day.

Knowing that Qrow wanted him by his side, that he had called him as soon as he was alone made him immensely happy. It was a strange relationship and Elm had been making fun of him all weekend, but it had been a long time since he felt that way, so happy and wanting to be with someone. Clover was sure that this relationship was worthwhile despite how rare it was.

Less than half an hour later he was at Qrow's house, sitting on the couch with him. His arms encircling Qrow’s slender figure and his head resting on his shoulder. He was giving Clover a summary of his weekend, and he was just enjoying the emotion he put into his words. He was actually complaining quite a bit, but from the way he was doing it and the tone he was using Clover knew he wasn't serious.

"I mean it," he repeated for the third or fourth time. “I think they gave them three or four shots of coffee before leaving them here. They’re exhausting. "

"Maybe you're older now," Clover replied. In his arms, Qrow stirred so he could hit him, and that only made him laugh harder.

"Don’t you dare. I will not hesitate to kick you out of my house."

He laughed against his neck, and when he felt Qrow toss his head to the other side he began to leave kisses and soft nibbles there. He didn’t stop until he noticed how Qrow relaxed in his arms, but when he did it was with an evil smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. I should respect my elders more, I apologize. "

"That’s it," Qrow said trying to push him off the couch. "Get out of here."

"You're not serious," Clover replied with a smile. Ignoring Qrow's complaints, he pulled him up until he was sitting on his lap, and he began to leave kisses on his head again. "You know it’s a joke."

"You say that because it benefits you," he muttered annoyed. But since he stopped flailing in his arms Clover took it as a victory. 

He had spent the entire weekend wishing he was in that position. Looking forward to being with Qrow and just laughing with him and enjoying being by his side. He felt happier than he had been for a long time. At his side he felt content and, in a way, complete. Qrow Branwen hadn't been in his life for more than a week, but Clover's heart had already decided that he would have to stay with him for a long time.

A thought crossed his head and at that moment his heart skipped a beat and he nearly choked on his own saliva. If he could hide it, it was only because of Qrow's laughter that echoed in the room, oblivious to Clover's thoughts. Oblivious to the storm that echoed in his ears. 

It had been a long time since Clover had felt this way. It had been a long time since he let himself be controlled by his emotions. Yet there he was: feeling like a complete idiot.

It was too early, and completely insane. But while Qrow got up and dragged him to bed, complaining that he was not going to rest well that night because "you insist on waking up at hours when the world doesn’t even exist."; at that moment, when he lay down next to him and hugged him pulling him until their bodies were glued. At that moment, Clover could only smile because he was an idiot in love.

Finding a routine was one of Clover's specialties. Every new thing in his life had to conform to his customs and routines. And as much as it had hurt the black-haired man, he was no exception.

Although he had gotten some of those routines to work in his favor.

Each day, on his morning break, Clover would go to Qrow's house and they would sit and chat while the older one ate breakfast. Then he would try to tempt him, every day, to stay with him instead of going back to work. Unfortunately he had not yet succeeded. After that they spent the rest of the day communicating with a few messages, which each day ended with the same invitation from Qrow, one for Clover to spend the night at his house. They had been together for another two weeks now, and most of the days Clover had actually slept at Qrow's house.

That night he was also there with him.

They were lying on Qrow's bed. He stretched over Clover, who moved his hand down his back in gentle strokes. Clover had had the day off that Saturday, so it was the first they had spent together since morning. It had been an interesting but pleasant experience for him. Qrow was a very particular person with his schedules and the things he did during the day. 

But at that point Clover just didn't care anymore. He was happy just to be by his side.

"You think too loud," Qrow murmured against his skin. At his words Clover realized that he had stopped his movements, and his hand started up again, making gentle circles on his back.

"Sorry," he said, kissing his head. In response, Qrow kissed his chest, and right after that Clover noticed him yawning against it. "You should sleep".

"Maybe. Yes, I think I'm going to sleep." He nodded, placing one of his legs over Clover's. Something that he had discovered and that was very funny to him, was that Qrow was a very huggy guy. Especially after they had slept together. It was something that just seemed adorable to Clover. "I'm tired after you made me get up early on a Saturday."

"Waking up at ten is not getting up early, Qrow."

"It is if I need an alarm to get out of bed."

Clover could only laugh at his words. The amount of hours that Qrow slept was ridiculous, it was not feasible that a human being needed so many hours of rest. But with each passing day Clover was surprised to find that he could sleep even more than the day before.

He certainly didn't need nearly as many resting hours. Which is precisely why lately it was a bit more difficult for him to fall asleep. Sleep eluded him because he hadn't gotten out of bed until almost noon, but he wasn't going to complain if it meant being by Qrow's side.

Over the weeks he had managed to come to terms with his feelings. He loved Qrow as he had never loved any of his other partners; but knowing that it could bother him, he had decided to wait a bit to tell him. So far it had worked perfectly, and since the Elm incident they hadn't had any serious problems. Beyond the derivatives by Clover's schedules, which were usually solved with a couple of kisses.

Little by little they were evolving towards a more stable relationship. One that was not as chaotic as at the beginning. And Clover could only wish that it meant he didn't have to keep hiding it much longer. He was dying to go out to dinner with Qrow, to take him to his favorite places in town and let the whole world see how wonderful his boyfriend was.

That same boyfriend who jumped like he had been electrocuted when Clover's phone started ringing. He quickly reached out to pick it up, and frowned when he saw that it was a call from the station.

"I have to answer," he murmured getting out of bed, much to the older man's displeasure. He moved away a little, to let him go back to sleep, and after leaving the room he answered.

When he heard Ironwood's voice on the other side of it, it was obvious to him that something was wrong. “Sorry to bother you on your day off. But there has been an altercation and Amin and Ederne are in the middle of it. You have to come."

First came the confusion, because he couldn't imagine what was so bad that they had to call him at that time. Then came the worry, about what might have happened to Marroy and Elm, because if they called him it had to be something really bad. So he just ran into the room. “I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for the call, captain."

He didn't even wait to say goodbye. He didn't wait a second before grabbing his clothes and starting to get dressed again. "I'm sorry. But I have to run. Apparently two of my squad are in trouble and I… Have you seen my shirt? "

"In the armchair." Qrow was fully awake by now, staring at him in confusion from the bed. 

"Thanks. And sorry again. But it looks serious." Now fully dressed, he turned to go to the door, but Qrow's hand stopped him. As he turned around, he found him on his knees on the bed, looking at him with a frown and concern in his eyes.

"It’s okay. Will you come back later? "

"I don’t know. It depends on how long it takes us to fix this. Also, I don't want to wake you up or anything. As you always say: you need your beauty sleep"

"I'm handsome with and without sleep," he replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, if you want to come back, you are well received. There's a… there's a key hidden in the frame by the door. You can use it to enter. But you have to leave it there later, it's the one my nieces use."

For an instant Clover was pinned to the ground. He wasn't giving it to him directly, but in fact Qrow was giving him a key to his house. And that was definitely much more than his poor heart could bear. "Okay. I’ll be back. Promised".

Qrow threw his arms around his neck, and pulled him up for a kiss. And the truth is that in that moment Clover was almost carried away by the sensations. But a voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had to go see what had happened.

"Go back to sleep," he told Qrow with one last kiss. "And put on some clothes, you're going to catch something. I love you.”

He wasn't able to process the last sentence until he found himself standing in the elevator. 

Oh no. 

He had told him that he loved him. Against all his logic he had admitted his feelings; and for some reason he could only feel happy about it.

He loved him. He had no doubt about it. And after saying it outloud, he felt relaxed and nervous in equal measure. Now he could only hope that Qrow felt the same way.

When he entered the station he found Marrow sitting by his desk. Elm was nowhere to be found. He went running to him, and seeing the look he had he couldn't help but be more scared.

"What happened?"

“We were… It was a normal raid. Nothing was supposed to happen. But then, then began the chaos. People started running and we couldn't bring order. And then someone hit Elm with a bottle and injured her. She's on her way back from the hospital, apparently a couple of stitches were enough. The fact is that at that moment a horrible fight started. And we take out our weapons to try to control it. But that was worse. People began to run and among all the chaos most of them left. But, but I got nervous. And I accidentally shot. I think I hit a man, but he ran out. After that I’m not very sure what happened. We arrested some of the people. They’re waiting for a statement to be taken. A couple have already called their lawyers. "

Shots. 

Clover could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had never had to deal with a problem like this before, and the truth was that he was having a hard time rationalizing it and deciding what to do. But he had to do something. “Have you alerted the hospitals? Let them know we need the info as soon as someone with a gunshot wound arrives. For now we can only do that and wait. I'm going to talk to the captain, okay? You go have some water. And breathe."

"Okay. I’ll do that. I'm sorry."

Clover wanted to tell him that nothing was wrong. That anyone could make a mistake and that everything would surely turn out fine. But the sound of the elevator doors distracted him and he whirled around with his heart pounding, expecting to see Elm enter.

What he saw instead left him completely confused. The one coming out of the elevator, in a suit and with an angry face like Clover had never seen before, was none other than Qrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter.  
> Things get intense, because I can. I'll explain more in the next chapter. I think. Probably.  
> I gotta say there's a thing here Elm said, but it was really me who thought it. So yeah, that xD  
> There may be c¡some mistakes, because I'm too tired to correct this. Sorry

When Clover saw him, he got completely paralyzed. And for various reasons. To begin with, he couldn't understand what Qrow was doing there. Then he had to add the anger, which was obvious in his eyes. And if that wasn’t enough, on top of that he was wearing a suit. A suit that fit him too well for Clover's brain to continue to function normally.

In that instant he completely forgot what had happened, about Marrow who was looking at him confused by his side and about the fact that he had to go talk to Ironwood. At that moment, in his brain only fitted Qrow in a suit and the strong desire to remove it as soon as possible.

"Clover?" With a great amount of effort took his eyes off Qrow, but he could barely keep his gaze on Marrow for a second before they turned back to Qrow like he was a magnet.

Qrow, on the other hand, hadn’t seen him. Without a single sing of doubt he began to walk, his back straight and his hands in fists at his sides. Before him the people moved aside, to give him a comfortable step. It took Clover a second too long to realize where he was going. But nothing could be asked to his attention other than the way that jacket closed around his waist.

The first to react was Winter, who left the Ironwood’s office when she saw him. “You can't just come in here and do whatever you want. What is th-…? "

"Shut up." It was the only thing that he growled. He passed her, ignoring the yell of outrage she let out and entered the captain's office.

Clover only had time to hear Ironwood softly pronounce his name before Qrow slammed the door.

The police station was completely silent for several seconds. And it was again Winter the first one to regain her ability to speak. "Did he say who he’s here for?"

"He's Miss Rose's attorney," interjected one of the night shift agents, Jackson, if Clover remembered correctly.

“Go get her. And the rest of you go back to work.” She followed her own advice herself, and went to the copy room to get some documents from there. 

Clover was the only one completely unable to move. Marrow did leave his side, and made his way to the rest area. But not even with that was Clover able to move from the site. He was still nailed in the same spot next to his table, his eyes fixed on Ironwood's door. From his position he could see a bit of what was happening there through the glass. But he could only see Qrow, who was moving from one side of the room to the other, gesturing with his arms and pointing accusingly at the captain.

Ironwood just nodded from his place on the other side of the table. He was neither surprised nor affected by Qrow's attitude. Although that meant nothing, if Ironwood stood out for anything it was because of his tight grip on his emotions.

Not like Clover. 

In that instant he was the complete opposite. He was almost finding it difficult to breathe just from seeing Qrow like this. And he didn't even want to imagine the utterly idiotic face he had to be making. However, he was completely unable to control himself and stop.

That's why he was so grateful when, out of nowhere, Elm appeared right next to him. "Are you okay?"

He was quite surprised to see her next to him, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw that she was fine. She had a bandage on her head, and there would probably be a scar underneath soon; but was standing and smiling. "I think I should have to ask you that"

"This?" She asked, gesturing reluctantly at the gauze. "Is nothing. Besides, at least I managed to arrest the prick, he's going to get in some big ass trouble. " Sometimes Clover couldn't understand how she could be so positive. How she did so that nothing would affect her and everything could be solved with a huge smile. The truth is that he did admire her a bit for that. “Are you going to tell me why the stupid face? It was a bad night, that's obvious; but I think we have recovered more or less well. "

“I don't know what to say to that, considering you guys shot someone; but I'm sure you did the best you could. That's not the problem,” he said, looking back at Ironwood's office. At some point he too had stood up, and was staring at Qrow with his hands clasped behind his back.

"No fucking way..." Next to him Elm had also seen Qrow, and apparently it was easy for her to recognize him despite the change of outfit. "What happened?"

"He's a lawyer," he replied simply. 

At that moment, he was aware that it had taken him three weeks to find out what his boyfriend's job was. Because of the weird hours, he was convinced that it couldn't be anything normal, that's why he was so surprised by this news. Lawyer was one of the most common jobs he could think of. He was sure they had office hours too. But Qrow didn't have them.

"From someone from the bar?"

Clover nodded, and again turned his gaze to Elm. A part of his brain kept looping through the image of Qrow exiting the elevator, but it wasn't being so hard to focus on her and the wound on her forehead. "Yes, from one of the girls you arrested." 

Speaking of the devil... 

At that moment Jackson returned, accompanied by a woman who was still handcuffed. She glared at everyone, and when she recognized Elm she stirred a bit. "Where’s your little friend? Has he left with his tail between his legs? "

"I don't think it's necessary to talk like that," interjected Clover before Elm could say anything. He moved the chair next to his table so that she could sit down, but she just looked at him completely serious. "Your lawyer is already here, he will be with us in a second so that we can take your statement and the pertinent charges are filed."

The woman just laughed derisively, and turned her head towards Ironwood's office, as if she already knew that Qrow had to be there. Between the three of them, Jackson had returned to his table, there was silence. The woman was clearly angry, and all she wanted was to get out of there.

The captain must have recognized her or something, because when he saw her he gestured to Qrow who stopped mid-step. He left after a few more words that made Ironwood frown, and he approached them quickly.

"Release her," he said when he was by her side. She stretched her arms out to Clover, who could only look at Qrow in confusion. He had never seen him act that way before, and he was clearly surprised.

He was unable to answer anything, so next to him it was Elm who did. “We can't yet. First you have to answer a few questions and clarify- ”

“No, we don't have to do anything,” Qrow replied. And he did it with a tone that, to Clover's surprise, was able to silence his friend.

In the end it was Ironwood himself who had to approach them. The clear tension in his features. “Release her, lieutenant. It's fine."

When he directed his words to him Clover regained the ability to move, and did as he had been asked. The woman quickly approached Qrow again, who took the girl's hands in his and began to gently massage her wrists.

"We're leaving," he told her after a couple of seconds. He didn't even wait for anyone to authorize him to do so, but just started walking. His client quickly followed him.

"Qrow," Ironwood said as they reached the elevator. "You should think carefully about what I have said."

“And you should be much more careful what you do from now on. Today I’m being nice, but if you get close to my family again I’ll stop being nice and I’ll go over your head if necessary. Is that clear, Jimmy?"

"Are you threatening me?"

If something had fallen on the street at that moment, three floors down, Clover would have been able to hear it. Anyone in that room would have been. No one could believe what they were hearing, Clover least of all.

Qrow didn't answer him, he just entered the elevator with the woman. When they turned to look at them, Clover knew there was nothing good coming. His gaze was serious, hard and icy. It's not that he was angry, he was furious. In contrast, the girl next to him smiled slyly leaning against the elevator’s wall. The next thing Qrow said could not help but make him even more confused. "Yes."

The elevator door closed before anyone was able to react.

Clover's head was going a thousand miles an hour, trying to somehow justify Qrow's words. But no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't being able to. That night was turning out to be one of the most chaotic ones of his life. And it only got worse when Marrow, who he was not very clear where he had come from, spoke: "They haven't collected the woman's belongings."

From his table he took out one of the brown envelopes in which they kept the confiscated things and looked at them in confusion, not knowing what to do.

A part of Clover saw its opportunity. It was the perfect excuse to go after Qrow and ask him what the hell was going on. It was the best way to run after him without it being suspicious. So he took the envelope and made a cheap excuse. He didn't even bother to wait for the elevator, but went to the stairs and ran down them.

On the street he found Qrow, who was waiting with his back turned to the station and smoking. It was an image that brought back memories of the night they met, and Clover approached him slowly, doubting now that there were only a few steps left.

"It took you less than I thought," he said without even turning around.

"You've forgotten your client's effects." Doubtfully he handed him the envelope, which Qrow took. "You shouldn't smoke here."

"I don't think you 're going to arrest me for something like that."

"It would be only a fine, nothing more." He replied with a smile. Qrow finally turned to look at him, and considering the face he made it was clear that he already knew that. "Are you going to explain what that was or...?"

“It's a very long story, Clover. And the truth is that I'm in a bit of a hurry”, over his shoulder he pointed to his car, in which his client was waiting for him sitting in the passenger seat and clinging to a phone as if her life depended on it. “The boy you shot’s another of my clients, my friend, and her boyfriend. So I'm going to take her to the hospital. "

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. And a very big one,” he added when he saw Qrow's frown. “But is it really too much to ask you not to do anything against Marrow? He shouldn't have drawn the gun, but the kid is quite a rookie and sometimes gets excited. "

“I am a little concerned that an agent gets excited and shoots people. In any case, that’s not up to me. Now- now I have to go, Clover. But first I wanted to talk to you. To apologize, I think. "

Clover's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. For some reason the first thing he thought was that he was going to break up with him, and it’s true that a part of him also voted to break the relationship. But there was another who suffered just with the idea.

“I shouldn't have reacted like that to Ironwood, it's a long story. And I understand that I have put you in an awkward situation. I'm sorry."

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

He was referring to his words. That caught Clover by surprise, the truth is that he couldn't care less about what he had said up there. Although he really should.

“I'm in a bit of a rush now. But- I don't know if it's fair or not, but I want to ask you to listen to my side of the story. Please come to my house when you can. I’ll tell you everything. Okay?"

He wanted to explain. HE wanted to make him understand. Clover was not at all sure what the hell to explain or why he was so serious. But if he was inviting him back to his house it couldn't be a bad thing either. Right?

“I don't know when I'll get out. But okay. Truth is that I need an explanation. And it better be a good one."

“It is an exciting story. It has everything, love, betrayals, deaths, a dog." From the car the girl sounded the horn, and when they turned they saw that she was looking at them with fury in his eyes. “Now, I'm leaving before my car gets stolen. See you."

He went down the few stairs to the street on a breath. And before Clover could process everything that had happened they were gone from sight. With a sigh, he went back into the precinct and this time he did take the elevator to go up. When he exited it he was met with Elm, who was waiting for him with an amused smile.

She looked both ways, to see that there was no one around, and then approached him to whisper something: "Has there been a movie kiss?"

At the question Clover could only laugh, and pushed her aside. "Of course not."

"A shame. The truth is that after that even I’ll admit that it has made me a little horny. Is it bad?" After that Clover could only give her another push, completely flushed.

"I mean, you're not the only one," he muttered while walking over to his table.

He didn't even have time to sit down, for in a sigh Winter appeared next to him, annoyance still clear on her face. "The captain wants to talk to us."

For a moment Clover feared that he would be reprimanded for their relationship. But that was impossible. Only Elm knew about it, and they wouldn’t have called Winter for that. So he just swallowed his nervousness and went to the office.

Behind him, Winter closed the door and the two of them stood in silence, watching the captain's tense back. “Schnee, I think it's time you reopened the Branwen case. And it's also time for us to explain what's going on to Clover. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening, and the story's starting to show. One side at least
> 
> I already have the next chapter because I have zero self control. But well, that one will come tomorrow xD

Clover's head was going a thousand miles an hour again, and he felt like he hadn't been able to rest in weeks. Everything was already very confusing for him, but the concept of the  _ Branwen case _ was giving him a very bad feeling. At that moment he just wanted to get out of there and go with Qrow to demand an explanation for everything. But obviously he couldn't do that. So he waited for the one they offered him.

“The short story is: it was several years ago, seven or eight. At that time the Branwen family lived in the city. And for now we’ll say that they were not exactly nice people." Ironwood had sat back in his chair, elbows resting on the table and chin on his hands. Clover himself had also sat directly opposite, and was looking at him with interest, but fearing to know what he might tell him.

He wanted to refuse to believe what he was implying. He didn't even want to think that Qrow, and his family apparently, could really be criminals of any kind. But he remembered his words too well to be completely surprised.

_ "If you have regretted fraternizing with an evil criminal." _

No, it couldn't be. He was just kidding. It didn't mean anything. Just a joke.

“It took us a long time to find out who they were, but in the end we got enough evidence against them, almost everyone at least. The Branwen have been the biggest crime family that this city has ever seen. And of course, that led to the opening of the Branwen case."

" _ I don't think our lifestyles mix well _ ."

But Clover was sure he was referring to the chaos that dominated his days. The fact that he liked more to live each day as an adventure and to party. Not break the law.

“It was a very chaotic time. They were very elusive, and no matter how hard we tried, we didn't get enough evidence to justify an arrest. Then Qrow arrived. He is, indeed, a lawyer and worked as a prosecutor with Ozpin for a while, before he retired. He helped here with quite a few cases and the old captain took a liking to him."

Clover was unable to imagine Qrow working there. First of all, for his criminal record, which was not doing him much good. And to continue because of the hatred he seemed to have for the police station. Although of course, it was maybe a hatred that derived from having worked there.

“At that time I had your position, and they gave me the primary in the case. I think that's why Qrow liked me so little. Everyone else here seemed to have forgotten who his family was. But well, there was little I could do. The investigation continued, and we finally got enough evidence to go arrest his parents and sister, but Ozpin wouldn't let me go after Qrow. He said, what was it? He said that even in the worst families there can be some light. In Qrow’s case I’m not so sure, truth be told.”

At that moment Clover could imagine the two parts of his consciousness taking the form of Ironwood and Ozpin. One that told him that rationally it was not possible for Qrow to be entirely innocent, and another that claimed that without evidence he was.

He was not to blame for the family he was born into. He had nothing to do with it.

“We went to arrest them. They had a building that from what we had deduced was their base of operations, and in theory they would be there. Well, they were actually there; but they were also waiting for us. When we entered they started shooting, they were desperate to escape. It was- it was complete hell over there. They were locked in, and I think that they realized there was no way out. Because the next thing they did was blow up the entire building. Then death. A lot of people died, including the three of them. I lost half my body under the rubble and was hospitalized for several months. When I left they told me that a funeral had already been held for the three of them and that I could no longer investigate Qrow. Ozpin forcibly closed the case and Qrow stopped coming to work. He held- he holds a grudge for what happened."

It was too much for Clover to assimilate at once. Qrow was from a criminal family, from how the captain put it, he was probably trained at the time to be a high ranking member. He had worked with the police for some time. His family had died.

“ _ Betrayals, deaths _ ”. Qrow’s voice resonated in his ears again. And those two words convinced him that Ironwood was actually telling the truth. One of the truths at least.

Too much had happened that night for Clover to fully understand what was going on. Adding that just idea made it a bit harder.

“The rest’s not very important, but it takes us until tonight. Since then we have had several problems with Qrow, but he’s very clever and always ends up getting away with it in some way. At this point I think he does it just to bother us. At first I didn’t care, but what happened tonight makes me worry. For a moment he lost control, and I guess it has to do with that woman. I already said at the time that the fact that a criminal war didn’t start was a bad sign, that it had to mean that power had not changed hands. After this I’m even more sure. That's why I want Schnee to handle the case, and you to help her. The opinion of someone who didn’t experience what happened will be good for the case. Understood?"

_ Oh, no _ . He wanted him to investigate Qrow. To help prove he was guilty. And the truth is that he didn’t see himself capable of that. He couldn't, he didn't want to believe he had anything to do with it. Although what Ironwood was explaining made perfect sense.

But no, he had to wait. He was sure that when he spoke to Qrow it would all make sense. In fact, Ozpin was probably right and Qrow had done nothing wrong. He had to believe that, because his heart hurt enough to add that to it.

"Sure sir," he replied, rising from his chair. “I would like to read the files of the case, to get to know the suspects and see in detail what happened. Could you give me permission?"

“Of course, I'll send it to you right now. I'm glad I can count on you for this. And if you have any questions, ask Schnee, she’ll explain everything you need. "

"Will do so. Thank you, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of tidying up the mess of the incident at the bar as well."  
"Of course. You’re dismissed. "

Clover didn't hesitate twice and got out of there as fast as his legs would allow him without looking suspicious. What he needed most at that moment was to get out of there, breathe fresh air, and then go confront Qrow. But his friends needed him to stay and help. So that's what he did.

He buried himself in a mountain of paperwork and documents so high that by the time he was able to give an account of the time it was already dawn. He was startled by the sunlight, and panicked for a moment. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Qrow, from several hours ago.

By all the gods, he must have been thinking at the time that he had purposely ignored him. That he didn't want to talk to him or something like that. He opened the messaging app, didn't want to call him in case he was asleep, and quickly typed in an excuse about how busy he had been with work.

He sent it and walked to the little kitchen they had there. It seemed that that day he wouldn’t even have time to take a break, but at least a coffee or two would help him get through the day.

With the cup he returned to his desk and continued to review the testimonies of the night before. He needed a good excuse to justify Marrow's shot. If they only had drawn their weapons he could claim that it was nothing more than to try to control the people and make them stop. But there was a wounded man and that complicated things a lot. They had already managed to locate him in a hospital, and from what they had been able to understand it was not a very serious injury and he would only spend that night under observation. At least that was left of that.

Between that, helping with interrogations and dispatching people, Clover didn't get a second to rest until late in the afternoon. But when the police station was cleared of suspects, he was finally able to flop against the table.

He needed sleep. Probably for a couple days in a row. Maybe with those he will be able to assimilate the night of madness.

But before that, much more important, was to go talk to Qrow. According to the app, he had already read the message, but hadn't bothered to reply. That was probably a very bad sign for Clover, but he was too tired and confused to care. So he headed to Qrow's house as soon as he walked out the door.

The knot in his stomach was increasing with each step, and doubts kept appearing in his head. About Qrow, about their relationship, about what had happened to his family. It was all very strange, but he had promised an explanation. And Clover wanted it, even if he wasn't going to like it.

He wasn’t prone to anxiety. He always had a hard time before exams and it wouldn't be the first time he had to stop halfway through something to do breathing exercises. But it was the first time that this anxiety was directed at another person, that the cause was feelings and not circumstances. In that sense it was undoubtedly much worse than any of the other times. 

But Clover wouldn't back down just for that.

He was able to control his emotions, not them to control him. He reminded himself that. He forced himself to take each of the steps to Qrow's house, and paused in the doorway, staring fearfully at the intercom.

He remembered Qrow's words about keys, but what he hadn't told him was how to enter the portal. That mistake almost made him smile, it was just so silly that he couldn't help but find it adorable. He called his apartment and waited. He was even afraid to look into the camera that would allow Qrow to see him. He was afraid that he wouldn't open, that he wouldn't want to know anything about him anymore.

It took a while, but eventually he heard the buzz that told him the door was unlocked, and he crossed it with his heart pounding.

It was time for the truth, to know the second version of the story and make a decision.

The problem is, Clover only saw decisions that were going to hurt him a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's night, Qrow's night.  
> Some hospital and some feelings, yay

The trip to the hospital, which according to the GPS should have taken them twenty minutes, didn’t even take ten. Neither of them were going to stay calm until they saw that Tai was fine, or as good as he could be after being shot.

At the hospital’s reception they were greeted by a sleepy-faced nurse, who upon seeing their state of nerves, didn’t hesitate to show them the way to the room.

Inside the room they found Tai, his arm completely bandaged and immobilized and with a via coming out of the opposite hand. Immediately Summer jumped towards him, and careful not to touch the injured arm, hugged him tightly.

"Maybe I'm a bit high from the painkillers, but that was quick, right?"

"Too much," Qrow replied, approaching him. "I could hardly yell at Jimmy, that's not funny."

They both laughed at his words, and the truth is that seeing Tai smiling and in relative good shape was doing wonders to reassure Qrow. He didn't even want to imagine that anything bad had happened to him. He didn't think he could bear it. 

Nor did he want to imagine how Raven must be at that moment, unable to leave her house even to go see that nothing had happened to him. Those ideas were the ones that scared Qrow the most about his relationship. Knowing that he couldn’t go help Clover, that if something happened to either of them they wouldn’t be able to fully support each other... He had not wanted to think much during those weeks, but that was, without a doubt, an important wake-up call .

Qrow forcibly turned away from those thoughts. It didn't matter, after what had happened that night, he doubted he was going to have a boyfriend for much longer. "Has it at least gone well?"

“Yes, I have spoken with Rae before and she says that on her side Vernal has managed to make the sale without problems. Admittedly, it was risky, but at least we already know who not to trust. "

This whole operation tonight had been a ploy by Qrow to find out if they had a mole. They had let it be known that they were going to do a massive drug sale that night in a bar; while Vernal, Raven's second, was going to make the real sale elsewhere.

Qrow had suspected they might have a mole since the dumpster incident. He didn't know who they were yet, but from that moment on began the witch hunt. Even more eager than before after what had happened.

“I still don't know why you had to be there. It was too risky ”

“I'm the one who knows everyone's faces best. I had to be on the lookout for anyone I recognized, but no one at the bar or at the police station. It was a waste of time. "

Summer had made a place for herself on Tai's bed, and was gently stroking his hair. And Qrow couldn't help but feel a small pang at the sight of it. The image of Clover doing the same to him returned to his mind. At that moment he just wanted to go with him, go back to that afternoon when everything was going well and they were just enjoying each other.

But he knew there was no way to go back to that. That in fact it was most likely that he would never see Clover again, or at least not as his boyfriend.

He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head, and turned his attention back to his friends, who were kissing as if one of them had just returned from the war. He was too used to seeing them like that to be bothered by it, but he needed to mess with them a bit. So that he did. "Please don't torture me like this."

"Less complaints and more boyfriend, you're getting old," replied Tai, throwing one of his pillows at him. Beside him he saw Summer open her mouth, probably to actually mention his boyfriend, but she quickly fell silent when she saw Qrow's face.

“I don't know what you think you are implying, Taiyang. I’m very young."

“Whatever makes you feel good. But keep in mind that your nieces are almost the same age we were when we first met. I'm just going to let that sink in."

"Gods, I hate you."

It was so easy to talk to them, so easy to laugh as if nothing happened and pretend that there was nothing in the world but them. Qrow had spent many years pretending that those two people didn’t matter so much to him, that Tai was no more than a roommate and Summer was not even a friend's girlfriend. But it was false, and sitting in that hospital room he was realizing that more than ever. 

With them it was so easy to fall into banal conversations, leave problems in a pile at the door and simply talk about the most mundane things. With them it was so easy that Qrow could only feel bad for not telling Tai the truth.

He was always on his tiptoes around Clover, afraid to say something that would incriminate him or his family; doing something similar with them hurt him a lot.

"Anyway," he said, retrieving the pillow from the floor to give it back to Tai. “We should let you sleep. They’ll let you go in the morning, right? "

"Yes, apparently they have to check that nothing happens to me during the night."

"It's fine. I'll come pick you up in the morning,” Summer told him. She was sad, and it was obvious that she didn’t want to be separated from him. The truth is that Qrow himself felt that way. So he didn't even want to imagine the extent of what she had to be feeling.

He got out of there to give them some privacy and leaned against the hall's wall. He felt guilty, the idea of giving false information had been his. The plan to find the mole was his. It was his fault they had been at the bar that night. It was his fault that Tai now had a hole in his arm.

It was by no means the first time he had been hurt. It wasn't going to be the last either. But it was the first time Qrow was the culprit. He was supposed to be the smart one, the one who had to lead the family in the shadows while Raven took it upon herself to be the visible face and the executing arm. They were the perfect team, that's what they had been educated for. However, he had failed.

A weight suddenly appeared against his chest, and when he lowered his head he found Summer, who was hugging him tightly. "Don’t think that. It was the right thing to do."

The ability that girl had to read his mind scared him sometimes. Others on the other hand, those that were like that, he could only be grateful for that ability. “Nah, I hurried. I should have thought more carefully about it. Good thing is: I can learn from it, it won't happen again. Come on, I'll take you home."

Together they left the hospital again and headed towards her home. Luckily it was quite close, and it didn't take them more than ten minutes to get there. However, when they did, Summer didn’t get out of the car, but stared straight ahead very seriously. Qrow could only fear what was to come.

"Why haven't you told him? What's going on, Qrow?"

"I already told you. For now I don't want a lot of people to know. Anyway, I’m not sure if I’ll still have a boyfriend after tonight. "

"Were you with him? I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, Sum. That's what I'm here for. And I don't know what's going to happen either. I don't know how longer I can keep hiding all this from him either, you know? He's not dumb."

“What if you tell him? You told me and Tai what this was about and we wanted to join. Maybe the same happens with him."

For a moment Qrow imagined Clover joining the family. Imagined him leaving his job and going out with him to break the law. It was such a ridiculous image that he could only laugh. “You and Tai were a different type of people. It sounded strange to you at first, but it was something that went with your personality. Trust me, he’s the opposite. I guess that's the problem. "

“Then I don't know what to tell you. You’re smart, Qrow, I don't think it’ll take you much to make a decision. Although maybe you won't even like it yourself."

That was undoubtedly the biggest problem. He knew the right thing to do was break up with Clover, to let him go, and get back to his old life. But he couldn’t. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was for the best, his heart had decided that was not right. That he wanted to be with Clover, and it was clinging to him like a hot nail. More after what he had said that night.

“ _ I love you _ .”

He loved him. Maybe he didn't any more, after how he had screwed up at the police station; but he had said it. And he was unable to get those words out of his head. He just wanted him to say that over and over again, to go back to his bedroom a few hours ago and stop Clover from answering that damn call.

With a sigh, he nodded and gave Summer a light caress on the face. “Come on, get in the house. I'm sure Rae’s already climbing the walls. "

"Fine. We’ll talk tomorrow. And although I can't tell it, I hope you give me an update on your relationship. Am I clear? "

"Like water," he nodded.

He waited sitting there until he saw Summer disappear into the portal, and only then did he start the car again. He didn't feel like going home, didn't want to go back into that place after what had happened with Clover. But he didn't have many places to go either. And he was left with the hope that Clover would go there to see him. He wanted to believe that he was actually going to hear his side of the story, but knowing Ironwood he probably didn't have the luck with him either.

He waited on the couch for several hours. He didn't seem to have the strength to go back to bed, which he was sure smelled like Clover. He couldn't do that. He tried to call him once around three in the morning, but when he heard the voicemail he almost burst into tears.

It was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous and pathetic. He couldn't act like this. He was better than that. That didn't stop him from throwing the phone against a wall. He heard it fall to the ground and was sure the screen broke.

But he couldn't care less.

In the end he ended up falling asleep on the couch, his suit still on and his heart completely broken. He was an idiot. He was completely and utterly idiotic for believing that this could work out.

The next morning he woke up with a lot of pain in his neck and head. Crying before going to sleep left a headache worse than a hangover. 

With annoyance, he ended up getting up and picked up the phone from the ground. Sure enough the screen now had several cracks running through it, but that mattered between zero and nothing when he saw a pending message from Clover.

His heart and stomach began a somersault competition that took his breath away. It was a stupid message. Nothing more than a vague excuse about how hard he was having to work. But it was a thousand times better than the absolute silence from the night before.

It was silly, but the truth is that after seeing it he felt better.

With a goofy grin he got into the shower and stood there so long it seemed like there was fog in his bathroom by the time he got out. The truth is that he needed that to relax, a lot. After that he picked up his phone and computer from the safe and went to sit on the couch. Considering what had happened, Raven would probably spend the day disconnected, so someone had to take care of everything.

He was lost between organizations and plans for the following week. He spent hours sending messages and answering calls. And he only came out of his work bubble when he heard the intercom. In confusion he approached the device a little and froze when he saw Clover on the tiny screen.

He was really there. He was, and hopefully to talk to him. 

When he regained movement, he hit the button to let him in. After that he noticed the panic. Rushing back to the living room, he hid the computer and phone in a drawer. 

Still running, he returned to the door and opened it just as the elevator’s gave way to Clover. The two of them stood for a moment, looking at each other with tired, neutral faces. Qrow dreaded that conversation very much, because for Clover it was a moment of truth. But he was going to have to lie a lot if he didn't want to end up arrested and heartbroken.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally they're talking.  
> I did my best trying to explain Qrow's side of the story, hope it makes sense xD

Neither of them dared to be the first one to speak. They had been observing each other in silence for almost a minute, and by now Qrow had no doubt that Ironwood had already spoken to Clover. That was likely going to complicate things further, but Qrow had to rely on his abilities.

Still without opening his mouth he stepped aside, and could only breathe again normally when Clover stepped through the threshold. He stopped a few steps later, looking into the room with a frown. Qrow himself walked past him and ended up sitting on the couch. Nervous and on the edge.

Clover didn’t sit down. With slow steps he approached the bookcase and stared at what was there. That action made Qrow more nervous if possible. Was he looking for evidence? Did he doubt his innocence? At least there was nothing there that could incriminate him.

In the end, Qrow could no longer bear the silence. "You're not even going to ask anything?"

"Is it true?"

He didn't need to be more specific so he could know what he meant. Clover already knew the story. He should have stayed with him the night before and be the one to tell him everything. That way he could have chosen what to tell and how and what to avoid. Now he no longer had that option.

“Probably a lot of what they have told you. But if you don't specify, I don't know what to answer."

"Your family. Were they from the mafia?"

“Not really, but yes. I mean, mafia is a poorly chosen name in my opinion. They're a specific family with whom they didn’t have any kind of relationship. But in a way that is understandable: yes, they were."

"And you?"

Wow, he had jumped to the hard question really fast. 

Qrow lowered his head back to the table and prepared to lie. It was difficult for him to lie to Clover when he was looking directly in his eyes, but he certainly couldn't be honest. So he did what he could come up with: avoid the question. “If I were a mobster I wouldn't be sitting here, Clover. Your boss would have put me behind bars a long time ago."

“But you should be. You were trained for that."

"My parents would have wanted me to inherit the family 'business', yes," he said making the gesture of the quotation marks with his hands. “But they let me choose my own path. I know that for you they’re only criminals, monsters probably. But they weren't that bad. After all, they were my family, and they loved me."

Clover took something from one of the shelves and turned to look at Qrow for the first time in the entire conversation. In his hand he had a photo frame, one that he recognized pretty easily. It was one they had taken during their college years, one where he was alongside Tai, Summer, and Raven.

“Even if your siblings were serial killers, you would have at least one photo of them. That's what you said. From experience, I guess."

"Yes."

He put the photo down again and finally walked over to the couch. He sat in the opposite corner, as far away from Qrow as he could get, and buried his face in his hands. “I want you to tell me the story, Qrow. The whole story. Because I understand less and less every second and I don't know what I should think and do."

The whole story. That was dangerous. But at this point he couldn't refuse either without being overly suspicious.

“The whole story is long, because it really starts with my grandparents. I'm not going to bore you with details either, but they basically started a crime empire. One that my parents later inherited. They were the ones who moved to the city."

Qrow was very grateful that Clover wasn’t looking at him. Never before had he been in the position of having to tell this story. And if Clover looked into his eyes, he wouldn't be able to.

“Everywhere there’s someone who controls the criminals. I guess you know that. Well, when they arrived they took control of the city. Through violence and blackmail. My sister and I were still very young and we didn't knew anything."

He fondly remembered those years. Years that had been much easier and relaxed. Before he discovered what his family did. His ignorance and innocence didn’t last long, not as long as he would have liked in hindsight. But it was hard to ignore all the signals coming from his parents.

“When we grew up they told us what was happening. And- and they decided to start educating us for that. In the same way that my grandparents trained my father. The easiest way to keep criminal families under control is to ensure the existence of a solid heir. And that had to be either Raven or me."

From the beginning they had excelled in different fields. She was more determined, more able to step up and lead. He was smart, he saw and understood things that should have escaped for his age. That is why their parents had prepared them to help each other. They were the perfect team, and they were taught to work like one.

“At first we took it as a joke, truth be told. We thought- we thought we were special or something. That it was some kind of game. We weren’t even aware of the damage we were doing. The wake-up call, for me, came when I was sixteen."

Qrow remembered that day as if it had been the night before. He remembered the little shop they'd been sent to, the girl behind the counter staring at them with horror in her eyes. He remembered the weight of the weapon in his hand, and the fact that his hand hadn't even trembled.

It was the first time he had shot another person on purpose. It was just a warning shot, one to the arm. One that made his stomach hurt that night as he remembered Tai's wound.

Threaten, scare, take the money and get out of there. 

Those were the instructions. But Raven hadn't followed them. She got angry when the girl didn’t give them the money even with Qrow’s shot. Everything happened so fast. She pulled out her own gun and shot. The silencer made it sound like nothing more than a bad cough. There was barely any sound. Not until they heard the girl's body fall backwards.

Qrow got very angry. He yelled at Raven so much he didn't understand how no one heard them. After that his logical brain took over. 

He went into the back room and took all the records from the security cameras. He took all the money he could find and any paper that might incriminate them. After that he pulled the hood back on, and when Raven did the same, they started running. They left and disappeared into the night. So many years later he still doesn't know how it turned out well.

That night he asked his parents to never force him to do that again. In the living room of his house his hand was shaking, and his parents must have seen something, because they agreed. At least in a way. They allowed him to stop working actively, to don’t get out on the streets again. From that day on, his instruction continued only for logistics issues. They said that he had reacted well, that he had done the right thing. They said those were instincts that were not taught.

From that day on he became the brain of the family. And Raven, who didn't even blink after what she had done, became an executor arm.

"I'm not gonna get into details, for not incriminating myself for anything and all that. But I did something that I deeply regret. That night I asked my parents to let me take a step back, to let me get away from it. And they did. As I told you, they were criminals, yes; but also my parents. They cared about me.”

Clover said nothing. And Qrow wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He wanted to know what he was thinking. He needed to know if he hated him or not. But he was afraid to ask. So he went on with the story.

"Years passed. I finished high school and decided to study law. I graduated and when I returned to the city I started working as a prosecutor under Ozpin's tutelage. There weren't many people left in this city willing to hire a Branwen, you know? It's an awful presentation card. "

When he returned to the city he tried to get into a couple of companies, his idea was to get information about them and use it in favor of the family. But it was true that they didn’t hesitate to reject him because of his last name. Not even his good grades helped. Luckily they had Tai, and then he was in charge of entering the companies.

Qrow took advantage of that in a different way. He went to try and find a job, even as an attorney. His luck for once was good, crazy good. Then he met Ozpin. The old man was smart, but he was also too nice and trusting for his own good. A few well-chosen words were enough to make him feel sorry for Qrow and for him to offer to help him with a letter of recommendation for the position of prosecutor.

That night his family threw him a party like no other before.

“I was working there for a couple of years. Until I found out what an asshole Jimmy could be. He was investigating my family, that was public knowledge. What I didn't know was that he was investigating me too. He had put me on surveillance 24/7 and I think he had tapped my phone. He said- he said that I couldn't be trusted. "

And he was actually right, he thought. 

Although that was of no use to him. He could have tapped his phone, but Qrow had another one for the family. He could follow him, but he never went where illegal things were going to happen. It’s undeniable that he did his best, but Qrow was no fool.

“That’s how they found my family's building. From time to time I would go have lunch with them or things like that. And in the end they deduced that they must live there. When the police entered they tried to fight, to get away with everything. I don't know what happened, really. But it all ended with a big explosion."

He actually knew what happened. Of course he knew. It had been his idea. They had to confront them to get in as many cops as possible. Once they were inside his parents had to go down to a bunker like room in the basement and wait there. But they didn't have time to do it.

After that, Qrow only came up with one idea. In an instant he and Raven had become the heads of the family. It was their turn to take a step forward. But if they did then the police would come after them. And they couldn't risk it. Qrow decided it was best to pretend Raven had died there with them. That way she could continue leading without having the police after her head.

It took him a bit to convince her, but in the end between him, Tai and Summer they got her to agree.

“After that I stopped working for the police. I understand they had to be stopped. I understand they were a danger to society. But that day Ironwood crossed a line. Not for killing them, not for the explosion, but for spying on me. I couldn't take it anymore."

Qrow had restrained from telling many things. He had tried to stick to what Ironwood theoretically knew. Now he could only pray that Clover didn’t suspect anything and that his story made sense to him.

But he couldn't know what Clover was thinking. He kept his face in his hands, saying nothing and without moving an inch. Qrow was getting more and more nervous. Having to wait for him to say something was sheer torture.

"Clover?"

"One second," he replied. Qrow could see his shoulders moving, his breathing quickening. They sat there for several minutes, until finally he straightened up and looked at him again. But Qrow was unable to read in his face what was happening, what he was thinking and feeling.

He took one last long breath of air and finally spoke. "That's all? The truth?"

Qrow didn't seem capable of lying so blatantly to his face, but he also knew that looking away would be a suspicious gesture. So he just nodded. "The short version," he said at the end. Clover nodded as well and finished by looking down at the table. "So?"

"I don’t know." Qrow could feel his heart break at those words. Deep down he already knew that Clover was very likely to break up with him, but that didn't make it any easier. “I still don't know what to think. I mean, I think I'm getting an idea of everything. But there are still too many blank spaces and questions."

Blank spaces. Qrow could work with that. "Well, do you wanna play a game?"

"It amazes me how incapable you are of taking anything seriously."

"I’m completely serious," he replied with a smile. “I’ll even let you change the rules of my game. Let's play detectives 2.0. You can ask me whatever you want, and I’ll answer honestly. I only have one condition,” he said holding up a finger. He waited for several seconds for Clover's answer. And when he did it was in the form of a sigh and a nod. “I want to play with my boyfriend, not with the lieutenant. I'm going to be honest, and I don't want to get arrested."

“You are not making me feel any better, Qrow. But well, I guess it's okay. "

"Trust me, it's better this way," he replied with a laugh. Beside him Clover rolled his eyes, but ended up smiling reluctantly as well. At least the tension was leaving little by little. "Come on, shoot me."

"Ehm... It's a bit of a silly question because I know the answer is yes. But have you broke the law?"

“More times than I can count. I'm doing it a bit as a hobby by now, if I'm honest.”

“Wow, wonderful…” Clover was shaking his head, and had looked away. It was clear that he had a hard time understanding Qrow's attitude. So he had to try to be honest but not so much so he’ll scare him.

“You asked. I warned you that I’m going to be as sincere as I can."

"Ok, ok. My fault for asking something so general. What’s the worst crime you’ve ever committed?" That question was a bit more delicate. He couldn't go on admitting murders, not even those that had been just ordered by him. As much as Clover said he wasn't going to arrest him for what he said he wasn't going to tighten that rope either.

"That have been proved or in general?"

"I’ve seen your file, they haven’t been able to prove anything."

"They were. When I was younger. But it stayed as juvenil."

"In general, Qrow."

Okay, shit. That complicated things a bit. "Well, I guess belonging to a criminal group is in itself quite high. But I don't know if that counts."

Well, it can count. Let's move to the next question. Can you shoot?"

"Yes. I have a license. "

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and a weapon. I like to feel protected. And truth is I can't quite trust the police for that. I'm sorry."

“I love that concept, you know? That it is for protection. It has always sounded a bit silly to me. People don't understand how difficult it is to shoot someone els- Wait. Wait. Have you shot another person?"

"Oh wow, that’s quite a jump you’re taking. But hey, I’ll answer." He said, raising his hands when he saw Clover's face. Apparently he was not so amused. "Yes. I have shot someone else. A couple of times. In fact one of them: my sister."

"You shot your sister?"

“Yes, but it was unintentional. We were learning, and I turned to listen to my father. My sister moved and scared me. I had the gun in my hand and instinctively pulled the trigger. I left a good scar on her leg."

"I can’t believe it. Nor that you talk about it so calmly."

“Hey, she also ended up laughing at the subject. Those are accidents that happen when you give a gun to a teenager."

"Well, it's still one less question and one more weight that you take off my shoulders, really."

He was quiet for a while, and Qrow began to worry a bit about it. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Thousands. But truth is I’m not sure I want to know." Qrow could understand that. He hadn't even been entirely sincere and it was already clear that it was a lot more than Clover could take on.

"I have a question." Apparently that surprised Clover, because he looked at him like that was the last thing he expected. He gestured for him to speak and Qrow took a deep breath, mentalizing himself for what was coming. "Do I still have a boyfriend?"

Apparently that surprised him even more if that was possible, because he leaned back a bit on the couch. "Yes. No?"

“I don't know, Cloves. Between your attitude and the questions it was no longer clear to me." He moved closer to him, until he was sitting right next to him, and brought his hand up to Clover's face. "But I'm glad I do."

He brought their faces closer and kissed him. 

He was kissing him like he needed it to breathe. It was the same kind of kiss that he had already seen Summer and Tai share that night. And that idea made him realize one thing. It made him consider his life, his future. And what he got clear out of it was that he wanted Clover in that future.

When they separated he did so leaving one last soft kiss on his swollen lips and with an idiotic smile.

"I haven't told you before, but I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again with more explicit content because it's been too much drama lately XD  
> At least the second part of the chapter actually has some plot

The next morning Clover woke with the sunrise.

Although it was monday, he was given the day off and for once in his life he wanted to continue sleeping. Beside him Qrow was still sound asleep, his back turned towards him and the entire sheet tangled between his legs. At least that explained that little chill he was beginning to feel.

He approached the sleeping body and put an arm around his waist to try to regain some heat from there. In his arms Qrow shifted a bit, but ended up staying still after a couple of seconds. 

The day before had been too intense for both of them, and it was no wonder Qrow needed more sleep. Normally he already had a deep sleep, that day he may not wake up until lunchtime.

The conversation of the night before was coming all the way back to him. Clover really wanted to believe that he was making the right decision. After Qrow's answers he felt a bit confused, but he was beginning to believe in his innocence. Especially knowing that Ozpin himself had believed in him at the time. The fact that Ironwood was still suspicious made Clover a little uneasy, but not enough for him to start with all his doubts again.

He placed a kiss on Qrow's head and turned away from him to get up. His thoughts weren't going to let him fall asleep again, so he could at least go get some coffee and wait for Qrow to get up when he did.

He didn't even get to the edge of the bed before the groan. Qrow stirred and turned his head towards Clover. He was looking at him with only one eye, apparently still too sleepy to open both. Without even saying a word he reached behind himself and tugged at Clover's arm.

Laughing, he returned to his side and hugged him again. "Morning".

"Too early." Qrow’s newly awakened voice was one of Clover's favorite things. Every time he said something he could feel a little chill running down his spine and blood rushing through his veins.

"Sleep a little more. I’m just going for coffee."

"You can’t go." Qrow tugged on his arm insistently, and hugged himself tighter with it. "You’re my source of heat and you have to keep me warm and comfortable."

"I thought your source of heat was that sheet you’ve so blatantly stolen." He brought his lips to Qrow's ear and carefully, with a touch that was even more delicate than the brush of a feather, he started leaving kisses down his neck.

Clover wasn't the type of guy to stay in bed after waking up. Not even as a child had he been one of those who asked for five more minutes. However, he was willing to stay in bed with Qrow and maybe get something out of it.

"Everything helps." For a second Clover was unable to understand what he was responding to. His head lost in fantasies and Qrow’s scent. When he remembered his complaints about the cold, he smiled a bit maliciously.

He separated his arm for just a second, and before Qrow could complain he placed his hand on his chest. Their bodies were completely glued together, and that’s why Clover could feel the slight shiver it gave him.

A gentle caress brought his hand up to Qrow's neck, who did not hesitate to throw his head back when he noticed the approach. His fingers went over every inch, wanting to discover which ones were the points that caused goosebumps or moans.

Clover liked to listen and watch probably more than what was good for him. He liked to notice every one of Qrow's reactions to his every action. He wanted to burn each of the faces he put on his retina. Wanted his ears to repeat in a loop the sweet moans that escaped him when any of the caresses were too much for him.

Qrow fidgeted in his arms, trying to get more caresses, seeking skin-to-skin contact in more areas of his body. He leaned further back, trying to merge with Clover's chest. And only stopped when a groan escaped against Qrow's neck.

He had thrown his hips back in one of his moves, and that move against Clover's erection was too much for him. "Oh, wow," Qrow muttered. "This really’s a good morning."

He kept moving against him, and Clover's hips took on a life of their own to match the movement. Against Qrow’s neck the kisses were now accompanied by light bites. And Clover’s hand began a path of descent, slow but sure. He paused on his chest for a moment, stroking and pulling at his nipples just enough to harden them, to tempt him. Then he continued down, carefully tracing the valleys between his abs.

When he finally stopped his hand on his hip, holding him tight enough to make him stay still, Qrow was already a complete mess of moans. He tried to turn his head a bit, but not being able to find Clover's lips he contented himself with carefully throwing his head against Clover’s. "Don’t."

"Don’t what?" He asked. Qrow always got a little funnier after he'd been tempted a bit. Apparently he liked challenges, proving that no matter the circumstances, he could get out of it victorious if he wanted to. That also drove Clover crazy.

This morning, however, Qrow didn't seem to have the ability to hold back. He pushed away from him, and that left Clover surprised and confused. That was new, and he didn't know what might come after that moment.

What came nearly caused Clover's soul to ascend to the heavens. With a shove Qrow rolled Clover onto his back and sat on him. From that position Clover could fully enjoy one of the best images he had ever seen. Qrow, only dressed in underwear, was looking at him with desire. His breathing was rough and fast, and every few seconds his tongue had to come out to wet his lips. The little light that came through the window marked each of his muscles, each of his features with lights and shadows.

The image was too much for Clover to prevent a groan from escaping.

Qrow crouched over him, one hand gripping the headboard and the other on his cheek. And kissed him. He kissed him in a way that short-circuited his brain, a way that only he could achieve. Qrow had a way of kissing that drove Clover crazy with almost a single brush of lips. But that kiss, that moment, was even better.

In that kiss Clover believed he felt things, noticed things that Qrow didn’t dare to say. He had already realized that he was not very good with feelings. It was obvious that they made him feel uncomfortable, vulnerable. He didn’t say them, he didn’t put them into words; but he did know how to transmit them.

Qrow loved him. And he loved Qrow. And nothing else mattered in the world.

It was Clover's own treacherous tongue that came out to seek more from the older one. His fingers had already tangled in the black hair, and the other hand had found a good place on Qrow's hip. The kiss gradually increased in intensity, until they reached a point where the light bites and the soft passing of tongues weren't enough.

The first one to separate was Qrow, and he went down to his neck to continue leaving kisses there. Clover couldn't fight the shiver that ran through his body. A shiver that encouraged Qrow to continue with his work. He was kissing and biting every part, pulling the skin with his teeth and sucking every inch. Clover was sure he was going to have marks from that, but he couldn't care less.

He didn't care about his neck, and he definitely didn't care when he kept doing the same thing down chest. Every inch of skin received a little attention, and every action from Qrow added a little more pressure to the feel of his stomach.

Qrow only pulled away from him for an instant, long enough to remove his underwear. "Spread your legs." Obviously Clover could only do what he asked, he was too excited to think clearly. Qrow placed himself between them, kneeling with his hands on either side of his body, and continued with the kisses.

Clover was about to finish when he stopped next to his erection. His head was turned and his breath sent waves of pleasure through his body. He stood still, seeming to be waiting for something. Clover wanted to take the opportunity to calm down a bit, to relax, and then continue to enjoy Qrow. But the truth is that his body refused to do so. "Qrow..."

"What?" He was so close that he could feel the word, the lips that brushed against him. Apparently Qrow wanted to play, to tempt him, and see how he held up. Clover didn't have the patience for that.

He brought his hand back to his black hair and carefully tugged a little on it. "Come on," he said, pushing Qrow towards himself. He felt more than saw the malicious smile, but could not devote even a second of his concentration to it. His attention was completely claimed by Qrow's tongue, skillfully sliding his full length. The moan he let out was long and low. Sometimes he forgot the power Qrow had over him and his reactions. But he loved being reminded of it.

His hand went back to the bed, holding to the sheets like his life depended on it, but it didn't last long. Because Qrow immediately separated from him. He didn't have time to complain before he spoke. "No," he said, retrieving his hand to put it back on his head. "Like this."

For the umpteenth time that morning, Clover was about to ascend. He was already fully aware of the way Qrow could direct his actions like it was nothing, and such actions could only remind him of it. He placed his other arm behind his neck, to raise his head a little so he could comfortably see what Qrow was doing. His own hips moved of their own volition in time with Qrow's actions. And the truth is that it didn’t take him long to have to stop him. He refused to finish so quickly, especially if Qrow didn't finish with him.

Qrow groaned a bit, unhappy that his entertainment was taken away from him, but he stopped when Clover pushed him to sit back on his heels. Clover himself sat down as well, looking longingly at Qrow's lips. "Lie down," was all he said.

"I wanted to make you finish," he replied with a pout. “I like it when you do it. I like to notice the flavor and the heat. That and the little spasms it gives you… ”

Qrow wasn't even subtle about what he wanted. His hands had been placed on Clover's arms and was trying to get him to lie down again. But he wasn't able.

"I know," he murmured against his lips. “But I'm not going to be the only one enjoying myself. I want to take care of you, to make you feel good and continue until you have finished so many times you’re not even able to remember where you are. I want to finnish looking at that beautiful face you make when you do it. Hmm, if only you could see yourself… And your voice. Oh, Qrow. " He was so distracted by his words, so absorbed in everything he said that he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. Clover kneeling right next to him, who took the opportunity to remove his underwear. “I love the way you scream my name. And you can't do that with your mouth full."

He bent over him to leave a kiss, hard and hungry that allowed him to taste himself in Qrow's lips.

After three weeks of relationship, he didn't even need to look to get a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer. He laid them on the bed next to Qrow's body, and finally parted their lips. He could still feel Qrow's kisses on his skin, he knew where red and purple marks were going to appear that would remind him of that morning for several days. And he could only make Qrow a few of the same.

He didn't even have to ask him to spread his legs, and Clover slid between them quickly. The lube cap disappeared between the sheets, and Clover's now sticky fingers did the same between Qrow's legs. He began with gentle strokes around his entrance, gently massaging the sensitive skin. Qrow fidgeted and complained, he wanted more. He needed more. And Clover was quick to give it to him.

The first finger entered with ease, sliding between his walls as if it belonged there. The second followed shortly after. Both moved in and out, separating and coming together to make the hole loose. When he inserted the third finger, Qrow complained, and that made Clover pause for a second. 

"No, no. Keep going. I want you." Ah, it wasn't a complaint out of annoyance, but because he was having a hard time holding it.

"You sure?" He asked, moving his fingers again.

"Yes. Please." Clover took a moment away from him to pick up the condom and put it on quickly. He applied some lube on it and went back between Qrow's legs. Although he pushed him away.

"Lie down. I want to ride you."

If Clover's heart didn't stop at that moment, it was by sheer miracle. Some days he was completely unable to understand how he had been so lucky that Qrow was his boyfriend.

He did as he was asked, positioning the pillow so that he could see Qrow's every move. He wasn’t going to miss that for the world.

In that position, at that angle, Qrow made Clover's world take another full turn. Ever since he was with him, he felt like he was living on a roller coaster of emotions and lust. And he didn’t want to get off.

Qrow was dangerous, intoxicating, and his complete opposite. But he was also wonderful, able to calm him down and the person with whom he really felt like he connected. Qrow was perfect for him, and he couldn't love him more.

Qrow was the first one to finish, aided by the strokes against his prostate and Clover's hand. He ended up calling out Clover's name, splashing against his own chest and with a face that sent Clover to heaven.

Tired and satisfied they lay back on the bed. At least Clover did, but in Qrow's case it was laying on his boyfriend's chest. Together they waited for their breaths to calm down. And it was Qrow who was the first to regain his voice. "Definitely good morning."

"Very good morning." Clover nodded laughing. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Hmm ... If you offer..."

Laughing, they recovered their underwear, being the two of them alone they didn't need any more clothes, and went to the kitchen. Clover just wanted to spend the day with Qrow and make him as happy as possible. And that started with a good breakfast and a cup of coffee.

  
  


***

  
  


Qrow had spent so long convinced that Clover was going to break up with him that it was not entirely clear whether this morning was being real or just a wonderful dream.

Of course, if it was a dream, Qrow refused to ever wake up.

"Would you like to do something today? I have the day off." Qrow thought the question was stupid. Of course he wanted to, but he knew he had to go see his sister. Knew that if he let time pass he wouldn't do it.

"I'd love to. But I have to work. Oh, the irony."

"Wow, that's a first time." Clover replied laughing. After finishing breakfast they had sat on the sofa, hugging each other and with their legs intertwined. 

Qrow moved to nudge him laughing, which only made Clover laugh more. "Asshole. I don't think it’ll take me long. If you want we can have dinner together. I know a very good place, although it’s on the other side of town."

"I think that’s a great idea." That was going to be the first night they were going out to dinner together. In theory that was a first date. But for it to really be one, Qrow had to take charge of his life first. Put it in order so that Clover could fit in it.

"Indeed," Qrow said, standing up. "I should get to work, I have to leave in a couple of hours."  
"Is it because of Marrow?"

"Among other things. I'm going to have lunch with Summer and Tai so they can sign the papers so I can turn them in as soon as possible." As he spoke, he had been walking towards his office. He could prepare things with the computer he had there. And that way he also made sure to look like a functional adult with a normal job. All advantages.

For some reason Clover followed him there. The computer was already booting up, but Qrow's eyes were fixed on Clover. He had stood under the doorframe, arms crossed over a bare chest and leaned casually against the door.

“You can come in. In fact, come here." Clover did what he asked with a little hesitation. He walked over to Qrow and looked at him with an arched brow as he saw Qrow rise to his feet. He gestured for him to sit down and Clover could only laugh.

"I have _one_ day off and you want to put me to work on something I don't know how to do?"

"Is not that. It is that you seem much more comfortable as a seat. And considering that it still hurts a bit to sit down because of you, it’s only fair that you help me and take care of me.” Shaking his head, Clover sat in the chair, so Qrow took it as a victory. He took his place on his lap and waited for Clover to get closer to the table.

"You’re such a smartass..." he murmured amused.

As it turned out, sitting on Clover hadn't been his best idea. Between his arms embracing him and the kisses he was leaving on his neck, Qrow spent almost more time distracted than typing. Although in the end he managed to finish everything.

When it finally was printing, he dropped against Clover's chest. "That’s all?" He asked, hugging him tighter. “Not gonna lie here, I shouldn't say it because what you've done is a lot of trouble for me, but you're pretty sexy when you work and I've decided I don't care. You also make very interesting faces."

"A, those faces weren't for the work, and you know it. And B, don't tell me those things now that we don't have time to do anything fun," he complained laughing. He turned a little so he could kiss him, and when he broke away he did so leaving their foreheads glued together. “I have decided, one day we’re going to fuck here."

"Qrow..."

"I'm serious, I haven't sucked anyone from under a desk in a long time."

"You are unbelievable. And I don't mean it as a compliment."

Laughing the two got up from the chair and left the room. Qrow had to get dressed and gather some things before leaving. As much as it hurt to be separated from Clover, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. In his briefcase he put the papers he had printed and then went to retrieve the laptop and phone from the drawer in the living room. At the door he parted with Clover with a kiss and a promise to text him when he was done with the meeting. It wasn't going to be a quick one. And he probably wasn't going to leave there happy, but probably he’ll be much calmer.

For the first time in a long time, his friends' home was bursting with life and movement. Most of the time he went there, Summer was alone, but that day the three adults were waiting for him nervously and, based on their faces, still rather angry. That was definitely not going to be easy.

"How are you?" He asked Tai. He was half sprawled out on the couch, his arm in a sling and a strange face.

“I've taken so many painkillers that I don't even feel the sofa I'm sitting on. So not too bad.” Beside him Summer hit him on the other arm.

"Don’t listen to him, you know he's stupid."

"Uuh, insults. What have you done? " Laughing, he sat down on the other sofa, opposite to the three of them, and put his briefcase on the floor. The contents made him nervous, but he had to force himself to breathe and take it easy.

Tai leaned back a bit and from behind Summer mouthed "No idea."

"Being stupid. That's what he's done," Summer repeated, hitting him again.

"But stop it woman, I 'm hurt. Please?"

"Damn, you guys are worse than girls." Raven complained from her corner of the couch. They had been together for almost half his life, but Qrow still couldn’t understand it sometimes. His sister wasn't exactly relationship material. Although of course, he wasn’t either, and yet there he was. 

The question is if he was really ready to admit it. To confess what he felt.

The night before he had been awake for many hours thinking, weighing all his possibilities; and the truth is that not many options occurred to him. He felt bad lying to Clover, but he really wanted to stay with him. So all he could think of was finding a way to stop lying.

"Have you brought the papers?" Summer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and with a nod he pulled them out of the briefcase and handed them to her. She held them so Tai could read them and check everything was fine, and then the two signed the correspondings and passed them back to Qrow.

The meal was strange to say the least. Qrow was more absent than present and could barely keep up the conversation. Each bite was a monumental effort and the knot in his stomach grew worse with each passing second.

"What is it today?" Summer asked beside him. "Lately every time you come here something happens."

Qrow was so attentive and so eloquent that all he could say was "Huh?"

Summer rolled her eyes and knocked him under the table. Tai and Raven were distracted talking to each other, and Summer took the moment to get a little closer to him to whisper: "I see that everything’s fine with _Eddy_."

Qrow tensed. He didn't know how she could know that. She had no way of knowing. She shouldn't have known. When he saw her put a hand to her neck, he managed to breathe again. Of course. The marks, Clover had given him a couple hickeys.

"Oh yeah. All good for now." he couldn't even fake a bit of emotion in his voice, and that made Summer frown. She knew something was wrong, of course. But Qrow still didn't know how to say it yet.

He didn’t know for all that was left of the meal. And he only forced himself to speak when it was literally impossible to get out of it.

"Rae," he started, staring at the table. "I think I'm gonna retire."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far just let me say: thank you.  
> I hope it was good and you all have liked it. See y'all next time ^^


End file.
